El crepusculo del Amanecer
by milagros santa cruz
Summary: bella y edward se van de vacaciones en secreto, el destino les quiere jugar una mala pasada, su amor es eterno pero estara a prueba de la vida
1. Chapter 1

Por fin llego el día. Era 20 de diciembre, la recepción de fin de año donde se harían realidad mis sueños: estar con Edward.

Mientras el resto de mi curso iría de viaje de egresados, como es costumbre al finalizar la secundaria, Edward y yo viajaríamos a un lugar, solos los dos, para que así, mi novio pueda darme el regalo, que a duras penas debo aceptar, creo que no sabe que mi regalo es estar con el. No pido más.

-apúrate corazón-dijo mi madre en un tono bastante nervioso-no te olvides de nada.

La mire intentando parecer normal, así me encontraba desde antes de partir al aeropuerto, pero verla en ese estado me alteraba mas.

-todo listo-conteste y con el bolso en mi mano fui hacia el auto.

Baje las escaleras, mi papa me miraba asombrado, estaba queriendo contener las lagrimas pero no pudo. Me abrazo y llevo mi equipaje.

Observe toda mi casa desde afuera, como si fuera a despedirme de ella, con Edward no se sabia que pasaria y a mi no me importaria dejar todo por el.

-hey, era hora de que vineras-saludo mi gran amiga y futura cuñada Alice- el vuelo se iria sin ti. Edward estaba como loco.

-tambien te quiero, Alice.

Lo busque, pero entre tantos alumnos, eran como cien generalizando, no pude distinguirlo, tal vez estaba averiguando alguna cosa.

-buenas noches familia, cuidare muy bien de Bella, se los prometo

-gracias Alice, sinceramente has ayudado mucho a nuestra hija y a nosotros tambien.

-¿Dónde esta Edward? ¿vino Alice?

Sonrio picara, sus grandes ojos parecian querer hablar pero habia un muro, mis padres.

-tranquila, fue por unas cosas para el viaje, nada importante Bella, no te abandonara jamas.

Charlie, mi papa hizo un ruido con la garganta en señal de su incomodidad. Silencio. Mas silencio.

-alice, mejor vamos con los demas ¿te parece?-la guie prendiendome de sus pequeños hombros haciendo ademan de ir hacia la multitud de adolescentes euforicos.

-Ya, entonces nosotros esperamos aca, Bella, no nos iremos.

No me importó que Renee quedase al lado de mi padre, estaban separados pero en mi interior deseaba que algun dia todo mejore, yo se que mama esta con Phil porque éste le recuerda a Charlie. Su amor fue rapido, es cierto pero siempre hay un final feliz, quiero pensar que es asi.

No les vendria mal un momento a solas, desee que no termine todo en una pelea publica, eso si que seria un "tragame tierra" inolvidable.

-Bella, despierta de tus nubes, Edward se acerca.

Alice me pincho el globo donde me imaginaba a Edward y a mi caminando de la mano bajo la luna, o bajo los rayos del sol, juntos…

Pero me basto una palabra para ver que ella estaba en lo cierto: Edward.

Me sonrio sin aliento, sus ojos de un color extraño bajo la oscuridad, pero no por eso dejaban de ser relucientes. Llevaba una camisa celeste, con el boton del cuello sin abrochar, sus tipicos jeans. Era perfecto.

-creo que estoy de mas, mejor me voy-se despidio Alice con unos saltitos de felicidad

-hermana, que no vean nada, es tan secreto para ellos como para mi Bella.

-¿Qué secreto Edward?

-calla mi Bella, no te preocupes, me referia al viaje. Nuestro "viaje de egresados"

-oh, ya recuerdo, juntos solos los dos-susurre-por cierto… ¿Dónde vamos?

2

Era lindo sentirme entre los brazos de Edward, me hacia creer que era lo unico que le importaba. Nos pertenciamos.

-te gustara el lugar, mi Bella hermosa, ya veras.

-donde sea que este junto a ti, Edward ya lo sabes.

Me beso, eso hizo olvidar donde estabamos, solo estabamos nosotros otra vez en mi nube de sueños.

-¡eh! Consigan una habitacion

-Edward, tranquilo, ve despacio, todos los estan viendo.

Frases como esa resoplaban en mi cabeza, pero no me importaba nada. No era un pecado amar. Y si lo fuera, caeria en la impureza solo por estar a su lado.

Senti como sus labios se tensaban tratando de ocultar una sonrisa, se desprendio de mi beso. Abri los ojos y vi su expresión, tan lleno de dicha pero a la vez con una irritacion.

-tienen envidia de mi chica, eso es todo-se excuso y me beso la frente mirando al resto. Me ruburice un poco, tampoco ayudaba el echo de que Renee estaba observando la escena.

Escondi mi cara en su pecho, el parecia estar disfrutando de la atención que nos estaban dando, el pensaba que yo era un ser sobrenatural, una diosa, pero se equivocaba, el era la perfeccion en persona.

-bella, queria desearles buen viaje- dijo una voz lejana que escuche desde atrás.

Edward me giró para que pudiera ver a la mujer que me hacia sentir como su hija. Esme.

-mama, Bella esta un poco nerviosa, y yo la verdad ya quiero estar en el avion

-ya falta poco, aca tienes los pasajes Edward, trata de que Bella no los vea.-la mire con una cara desamigable, Esme tambien me ocultaba mi lugar secreto-perdon Bella, edward me lo pidio, no te arrepentiras.

-shhh, secreto amor-dijo edward escondiendo los pasajes en sus bolsillos, al hablarme asi, me hacia sentir mariposas en la panza, una sensación extraña pero especial.

-Esta bien, Edward, todo sea por hacerte feliz.

-ya nos vamos, despedimos a nuestros padres y subimos al avion, ya cambia esa cara, no nos iremos al fin del mundo.

-si tu vas, iria sin pensarlo dos veces y lo sabes Edward Cullen.

Esme y Carlisle convencieron a Renee y Charlie de que por problemas tecnicos tardariamos en viajar, el vuelo se retraso un poco, y como ellos debian volver para la fiesta de cumpleaños de una amiga de Renee y mi papa se ofrecio a llevarla, se creyeron nuestra mentira. No me gustaba mucho la idea de mentir, pero si queria irme de viaje, debia hacerlo, ademas casi todo era verdad, ibamos de vacaciones, solo que edward y yo.

Nos despedimos de todos nuestros amigos, tal vez ya no los veria mas, se terminaba todo, pero siempre que hay un final, es para dar comienzo a lo que sigue, asi que no me preocupaba por lo que vendria.

-Bella, amor ¿donde quieres sentarte? ¿del lado de la ventana o hacia el pasillo?

-en el lado de la ventana, ya Edward, ¿Dónde vamos amor?

Examino mi cara durante un largo rato, pareceria que queria decirme algo pero no encontraba las palabras, no sopotaba no darme algo.

-perdon, te dare una pista. Vamos al lugar mas romantico del mundo, y haremos de nosotros una replica de esa pareja proveniente de ese pais.

-si claro Edward, tengo sueño y vos estas para bromas.

-duermete mi Bella, cuando despiertes ya llegaremos y perdon otra vez, es que quiero que te sorprendas por ti misma.

No se si siguió hablando, me dormi mientras el me acunaba en sus brazos, podia respirar su aroma tan dulce.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero creo que dormi bastante porque el sol ya asomaba sus primeros rayos del amanecer.

Edward me aferraba tiernamente, quise ver que hacia, estaba muy quieto, como de costumbre, los vampiros olvidan a veces cambiar de posición.

-buen dia mi amor-susurre sin querer despegarme de su abrazo.

Volteo hacia mi sus ojos, antes habian estado perdidos mirando desde la ventanilla del avion las luces rojizas del dia.

Me besó como si fuese el ultimo roce que nos dariamos. Me estremeci.

-ya llegamos mi Bella hermosa.

Pegue un salto en el asiento y eso provoco una sonrisa perfecta en en rostro de Edward.

Ahora yo no quitaba la vista del paisaje. Era nuevo a mis ojos, pero a la vez, me resultaba conocido.

El avion aterrizo felizmente, y Edward no me queria decir a donde nos entrabamos exactamente todavía, el disfrutaba de darme intriga y yo amaba que el me sorprenda.

No tenia mas remedio que esperar.

Pedimos nuestros equipajes y solo al oir al piloto cuando nos despidio supe donde estabamos. En el mejor lugar de todos la verdad, Edward soñaba con este pais tanto o mas que yo.

-¡Benvenuti a Verona!-expreso sacudiendo su mano graciosamente.

Edward me alzo para besarme y yo respondi al beso como siempre, con mucha pasion.

Me bajó al piso y pude ver que sus ojos brillaban mas que de costumbre, solo cuando paso uno de sus dedos por mi mejilla para quitar unas lagrimas me di cuenta de que me encontraba llorando.

-¡Buona fortuna!-siguio diciendo el piloto al despedirnos.

Saludamos con una sonrisa y nos dirigimos al hotel donde nos hospedaríamos.

-Edward, de verdad, gracias por todo esto, el viaje, el lugar… Verona… es demasiado.

-perdon por no decirte el sitio, es que queria que todo fuese nuevo para nosotros, nada de avistamientos o anticipos, es aburrido de esa forma.

-verona-suspire de nuevo, todo me parecia tan antiguo y magico-¿Cómo se te ocurrio? ¿Alice?

Permanecio callado por un segundo, luego me sonreia al colocar un mechon de mi pelo que habia caido hacia mi cara detrás de mi oreja.

-siempre nos gusto este lugar, ademas de que la primera vez que hablamos cuando nos conocimos, coincidimos en que Verona era el pais del amor.

-¿Romeo y Julieta? ¿te acuerdas?

-como no olvidarlo, bueno… tal vez podamos ser los nuevo Romeo y Julieta

-Edward, ellos murieron jóvenes, ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de amarse como para contarlo, yo quiero vivir mucho todavía.

-murieron por su amor, pero su leyenda sigue hoy en dia, aparte… soy un vampiro ¿recuerdas?

-pero yo no, y lo sabes.

-yo te quiero transformar Bella, pero no sere egoísta.

Yo no queria transformarme tan temprano, antes queria tener hijos con Edward, si es que podiamos, pero escucharlo decir todas las noches que quiere pasar conmigo el resto de la eternidad, hace querer decirle que si a toda costa. Ojala no me lo hiciese tan difícil.

-no quiero discutir Bella, este es nuestro viaje de estudios-hizo comillas en el aire-no sabemos que pasara dentro de los proximos cinco minutos, lo unico que se es que quiero estar con vos. Vivamos o nos vallamos al infierno o al cielo.

-no hay vuelta atrás-dije riendo.

-¿hotel o cabaña?

-Edward, es periodo de vacaciones, si no reservamos nada, dormiremos en el piso, cosa que no me molestaria, pero no se, donde tu quieras.

-era broma, Bella, tranquila-examino mi semblante que ahora se aflojaba-pedimos un remis y nos vamos a la casa que pertenecio a mis abuelos alguna vez. Esta alejada de todo, y tiene un gran campo detrás.

Tomo mi mano y mientras esperamos al remis, Edward empezaba a hacer sus bromas que tanto me divertian.

Estaba de buen humor, un vampiro que hace chistes sobre sangre de una manera sarcastica era sorprendente.

-y bien Bella Swan…-susurro apoyando su rostro entre mis cabellos apoyandose en mi cuello- ¿esta preparada para unas lindas vacaciones?

-si, quien te haya dado la idea de venir a Verona, es un genio

-Bella, no se como haces, pero ya basta de mentiras, te lo dire

Me asusto la forma en que lo dijo, algo iba mal, ojala se solucionase pronto o sino Edward desataria su sed contra mi, y por aca no hay animales cerca.

Enpezo a reir nuevamente, cambiaba de humor constantemente, creo que era estar en Italia lo que nos hacia fallar la cabeza.

-ya Bella, no te asustes, no fue mi idea venir aquí

-¿y entonces?

-fue Emmet, que me dijo que era un bonito lugar para unos loquitos como nosotros y nos regalo los pasajes. Es todo.

-¿emmet?

-ya no soportaba que demostraramos nuestro amor delante de todo el mundo

-ja ja, claro. Mejor no saber-me puse muy roja y Edward lo noto fácilmente, seguro estaba viendo como corria la sangre por el flujo de las venas de mi cara-no mas mentiras por favor.

-pense que era un detalle sin importancia mi Bella, por eso no lo dije.

-no te preocupes, agradecere a tu hermano de por vida.

-todavia el viaje no acabo Bella.

-¿mas sorpresas?

-¿tu que piensas?


	2. Chapter 2

3

Me quede mirando como una tonta por un largo rato la pequeña cabaña de madera campestre, desde lejos se podia sentir un aire hogareño y a la vez, diferente.

-Bienvenida a casa, mi Bella-susurró Edward apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Desde ahí, podia percibir su respiración que me dejaba con la mente en blanco.

-en todo caso, señor Cullen, es usted el propietario de esta mansión-recrimine simpatica

-pero pronto seras…

-¿Edward?

-nada nada

Lo mire, esperando a que termine esa frase que me lleno de intriga, ya me estaba desesperando que sea tan misterioso.

-esta bien, ganaste Bella Swan.

-sigo esperando, Edward.

-no te enojes-suavizo las lineas que se habian formado en mi frente.

Quiso darme un beso, se aproximo a mi cara, tomandola entre sus manos como si fuera algo a romperse por el extremo cuidado, pero hice algo que lo sorprendio. Funcionaba.

Me dolio hacerlo, pero por la curiosidad de ver como reaccionaba, di un paso hacia atrás, apartandome de su abrazo.

Puso una cara de susto, pero luego comenzo a reirse.

-asi va la cosa, ya veo

-Edward…

-pronto tendremos nuestra propia cabaña

Edward me estaba tomando el pelo ya, pero se veia tan bonito al hablarme de ese modo, sus ojos adquirian un nuevo color de la vida.

-mi casa eres tu, y lo sabes

-me referia a un lugar mi Bella, pero en ese sentido… tu tambien eres mi refugio

Creo que en ese momento, al confesarme todo su amor, mas del que creia que alguien podia sentir por mi, en mi rostro se formo una gran sonrisa, y mis ojos derramaban lagrimas de felicidad, yo no era de llorar.

-amor, ¿que pasa?

-es que Edward, siento que algun dia te daras cuenta de que no soy lo suficiente para ti, cuando habras tus hermosos ojos de angel, me veras, y te iras y yo…

-ya no, Isabella Swan, por favor, nunca…

-pero…

No pude terminar de decir nada, Edward me rodeo con sus brazos con una fuerza sobrehumana, claro, era vampiro, coloco sus manos en mi cuello entrelazando sus dedos de color marfil en mis cabellos, no pude evitarlo, incline mi cabeza sobre su pecho

-Bella, por Dios, deja de lamentarte, me haces sentir el peor hombre en la tierra, soy el unico al que brindaste tu corazon, y tengo la dicha de amarte, pero ahora que lloras, se que no te hago bien. ¿Qué debo hacer para que entiendas?

No podia articular palabra, quise hacerlo, decirle que no se sintiera asi, el era demasido, era todo lo que nunca podria tener, pero mis lagrimas seguian cayendo, y el no conseguia detenerlas, mis sollozos aumentaban, cada vez mas, al saber que yo era la culpable de que Edward este mal.

-Edward-al fin pude hablar, pero mi voz sonaba muy rara, tenia un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba respirar.

Su mirada era expectante, tan llena de ansiedad, y angustia como seguro estaban mis ojos de color chocolate.

Levanto mi cara a la altura del suyo, y con una mano sostuvo la mia poniendola sobre su pecho para que pudiese sentir sus latidos acelerados.

Movi los labios, preparandome para decirle todo lo que nunca le dije, siempre estuve tan reservada a mis sentimientos, el los sabia pero, creo que era hora de darle lo que merecia.

-yo solo, mi amor, Edward…

-shh…

Me beso, pasion, fuego contra fuego, quise resistirme pero no pude, no podia negarme a ese amor que me prometia, que según él, era el que yo merecia.

-hoy Bella mi amor, hoy sera el dia, te lo prometo

-edward, perdon por todo, de verdad mi amor, no soy lo que mereces

-basta ya, yo te amo asi como eres, por eso estoy contigo

-pero…

Mis labios estuvieron ocupados nuevamente, era imposible decile que no.

-bella-dijo entre jadeos-sos mi vida, mi alma, mi ser

-vos sos mi alma, no me cansare de decirlo

-¿Por qué lo de alma? Parece que lo decis escondiendo un significado, al menos desconocido para mi.

-¿una persona puede morir no?

-si mi amor, pero no te sigo

-bueno, digamos que el corazon es la señal de que alguien esta vivo

-mi corazon no late, y sigo vivo

Le mire ironica

-ya, ya sigue

-bueno…. Si alguien muere, el corazon deja de latir pero el alma sigue rondando

-oh

-significa que vos nunca te iras, y yo tampoco me ire si es asi lo que quieres.

-¡Bella! Nunca crei que serias mia, te espere tanto tiempo, mi amor, deja ya de llorar.

-lloro de alegria, nunca mas ocultare el amor que te tengo, te cansare hasta que no me soportes, te amo te amo

-nunca me cansaras, te amo

-creo que ya enloqueci edward

-eso solo hace que te quiera mas

-Edward, me gusta mucho la cabaña

-¿estas cansada? Tal vez, deberiamos descansar un poco

-como quieras.

Me beso en la frente, me hacia bien sentir su piel contra la mia.

-tengo una idea, dime "si" o "no"

-mmmm

-bella…

-"si"

-tu lo dijiste mi Bella

-¿Qué?

Ya era tarde, Edward me cargo en su espalda, como si fuera un monito, lo que me hizo vagar por mis recuerdos a esa tarde de crepúsculo cuando me llevo a conocer su mundo en el prado donde fuimos por primera vez, desconocidos.

-¿Qué tal un dia juntos?

-¿uno solo? Yo quiero la eternidad

-hasta la noche, nada sera igual.

-Edward, ya basta de misterios, por favor.

-tambien te amo, mi Bella

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :)

EN ESPECIAL A MI GEME ERI, MI HERMANITA LU Y A LEAN QUE ME AYUDO EN ESTO :D


	3. Chapter 4

4

La cabaña era mucho mas bonita por dentro que por fuera, como si eso ya podia pasar, habia muchas habitaciones pero no eran enormes como la gran casa Cullen, era de epoca, no se, por una razon, me sentia muy a gusto, como si en otra vida, ya la hubiese visto.

-no es tan anticuada pero tampoco es de esta generacion, si no te gusta, vamos a un hotel, mi Bella.

-Edward, es perfecta, enserio.

-te creo, amor mio

-¿Qué hacemos ahora Edward? Quiero decir… no se…

-¿Bella?

Miraba para todos lados, queria conocer un poco mas acerca de esa casa, me intrigaba y que Edward ande con rodeos no facilitaba las cosas.

-ya, ¿quieres ver tu habitación?

-¿dormiremos separados?

-jaja

-Edward

-como quieras, preferiria que no, pero yo estaba refiriendome a la habitación de huéspedes, donde dejamos nuestro equipaje.

-ah, claro, perdon es que estoy nerviosa y mi mente no piensa bien.

-desearia leer tu mente, Bella

-no, creeme que no.

-ven aquí, señorita Swan

Se acerco a mi y me abrazo, podia sentir el perfume de mis cabellos hundiendose en su rostro mientras el mio se perdia en los latidos de mi corazon acompasados por el suyo.

-si quieres-inquirio después de soltarme tiernamente-puedes ir a dejar nuestras cosas, y yo voy a ver si estan las amas de llave.

-¿hay alguien mas en la casa? Edward, yo no quiero molestar…

-calla, esta todo bien, esta casa no la habita mas nadie salvo el matrimonio Cannavaro , ellos se encargan de cuidar todo, mantener la casa, la limpieza, el tema flores corresponde a Anna, y su esposo, Matteo, el es quien hace lo mas forzoso.

-ojala lleguemos a ser como ellos algun dia, Edward.

-seguramente que si, con la diferencia de que no envejeceremos, nada mas

-bueno, no hace falta aclarar ese detalle, pero espero que si

Se sostubo en mis hombros, detrás de mi, indicandome el camino, por el gran pasillo hasta que llegamos a la habitación mas antigua, según me dijo.

Me despidio mientras se iba en busca de Matteo, y yo observaba la pieza, era bonita, era del estilo de epoca que tanto le gustaba a Edward, parecia sacado de las novelas romanticas inglesas o francesas.

Habia un gran ventanal que comenzaba en el techo y terminaba en el piso de madera, las cortinas blancas, con decoraciones de encaje, flameaban hacia fuera donde el viento corria de una manera suave.

El ropero era bastante antiguo, pero no por eso perdia su gracia, en el centro se encontraba un espejo con un marco de metal, tenia muchos garabatos entrelazados que no dejaba de mirar.

Fui hacia él, y desde alli, pude ver detrás mio la cama donde dormia seguramente la abuela de Edward, en su tiempo de vida. Se veia comoda.

No recordaba el nombre que recibian esas cortinas que envuelven las camas antiguas, que parecen transparentes, ésta era de color marfil, amarillenta gracias a los rayos del sol, le daba un aspecto tierno.

-pertenecio a Esme, Bella, ella vivio toda su infancia aquí.

Me sobresalte, no habia escuchado cuando volvio, pero al sentir la frescura de su piel de hielo, me senti en casa otra vez.

-¿esme?-pregunte perpleja

-si, de Esme y su familia, cuando todavía ella era humana

Asenti, todavía no podia creerlo, cuando Edward nombró esta casa como de sus abuelos, pense en Elizabeth o su padre, pero ahora entendi, se referia a los Cullen.

-ahora veo de donde saco Esme el buen gusto por el estilo, y tambien que es herencia de familia-torci mis manos en torno a su cuello marmóreo

-alice tiene mucho que ver, Bella

-cierto-y mire mis vestimentas, dignas de la eleccion de Alice Cullen

-tu siempre has sido hermosa, te pongas lo que te pongas

-no es cierto, Edward. Es que tu ves la hermosura que no hay en todo

-no lo digo para que te sientas bien, sino que de verdad sos hermosa, perfecta.

-cambiando de tema, ya guarde las ropas, estan en el armario de Esme.

-pero… Bella, ¿no revisaste nada en el armario no? Por favor, dime que no es asi

-no, Edward, ¿debia hacerlo?

-no, Bella, no. Enserio no, todavía no

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-no es nada, solo es que se me olvido algo

-meti la pata otra vez, soy una inútil, Edward

-para nada, fue mi culpa, y no hiciste nada malo, creeme

Me beso en la mejilla rapidamente y se desprendio de mis brazos llendo a toda velocidad hacia la cocina.

-¿puedo pasar?-pregunto una voz que nunca escuche

-claro, ¿Quién es?

-oh, tu debes ser Isabel… perdon Bella, como le dice el señor Cullen

-si, ¿edward le hablo de mi señora…?

-disculpe, soy Anna, la ama de llaves de esta gran casona

-pero… según Edward, ¿no son italianos ustedes?

-si, pero podemos hablar en otros idiomas, tenemos mas experiencia que algunos

Asenti, me caia bien esta señora, era muy amable, y daba confianza, asi que me anime a preguntar que paso con mi Edward.

-una pregunta… ¿sabe donde fue Edward?

-perdon Bella, mi esposo se lo llevo un ratito, necesitaba ayuda con un trabajo

-ah, esta bien Anna, gracias, pense que le habia pasado algo, porque salio volando de la habitación

-en ese caso, que estamos solas, quisiera mostrarte algo que esta guardado desde hace años, si no te importa claro

-seguro, ¿Qué es?  
-espera un poco Bella, ven, ayudame a buscarlo en los cajones del ropero

Llegue a ella, que en ese momento me estaba dando las espaldas ya que se encontraba agachada buscando lo que me iba a mostrar, entre tanto, me pasaba algunas prendas que evitaban que ella encuentre su cometido.

-esto es lo que necesitaba, anda rapido, antes de que venga el señor Edward

-¿edward se molestaria si vemos esto?

-no, pero el quiere que sea una sorpresa, creo si es lo que estoy pensando por lo que viaja su mente según sus intenciones

-¿debo abrirlo?

-si tu quieres si Bella, no es algo malo, es algo que sera tuyo pronto

-ay no me asuste, Anna.

Abri la caja blanca vieja, tenia unas puntillas antiguas que la dejaban mas hermosa de lo que era. Estaba un poco apagada en sus colores por el tiempo, me intrigaba pero sentia que era desubicado abrir algo que no me correspondia.

Era un vestido de novia, no lo podia creer, era perfecto. Era tierno y sencillo a la vez, ¿Edward lo habria dejado alli?

Lo doble despacio, con cuidado de que no se arrugue. Al volverlo a la caja, encontre un papel amarillento, como una invitacion.

Quise verlo, ya estaba decidida. Me habia equivocado, no era una invitacion, era una carta dedicada a alguien sin remitente.

"_No puedo creer cuantos recuerdos me trae este simple pero delicado vestido, que me regalo mi esposo para que lo use en nuestra boda._

_Mi deseo seria que mi hija Esme lo use cuando sea su tiempo de contraer matrimonio con quien sea dueño de su corazon._

_Ya estoy muy enferma, no se cuanto durare, por eso he decidido hacer esta nota, la dejare aquí guardada para cuando sea el momento._

_Espero que algun dia, Esme me da la alegria de tener nietos, y si yo no he de encontrarme en esta tierra, me gustaria cuidarlos desde el cielo._

Con mi esposo, prometimos, y es mi deseo interno de que este vestido sea usado por alguna descendencia perteneciente a la familia Cullen.

_Elena Cullen."_

Esto era algo del destino. Me abrumo leer esta carta, ojala pudiera ser yo la que use ese vestido, solo para hacer sentir a Edward como el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, como me hacia sentir él a mi.

Era mejor que guarde todo. Edward llegaria pronto, y seguro que no era su intencion que encuentre todo esto. No se por que hice caso a Anna, después de todo, ella no tiene la culpa, quiere ayudar.


	4. Chapter 5

5

Guarde todo y lo deje como estaba. Sabia que no iba a poder mentirle a Edward respecto de mi descubrimiento, no le veia algo malo a que se entere.

Sali despacio de la gran habitación, tratando de no perderme y me dirigi al patio, alli deberian de estar Matteo y Edward.

Cruce toda la estancia y los encontre. Anna me saludo con la mano feliz, su sonrisa era unica.

Edward estaba hablando de algo con Matteo, pero apenas me vio me rodeo con sus brazos y el matrimonio a cargo de la antigua casa de Esme, rió en silencio.

-¿Qué te parece un paseo mi Bella?

-me encantaria, pero… ¿no deberiamos ayudar a Anna y Matteo?

Me miro confuso, era obvio que tenia otros planes en mente, razon la cual me hizo ilusionar un poco.

-no se preocupen, enserio, Edward ya ayudó mucho, y vos Bella, me fuiste gran compañía hace rato.- recalcó Anna

-si, es cierto, ademas, se supone que ustedes vinieron a vacacionar-guiñó un ojo a Edward, se nota que estuvieron hablando entre ellos- es justo que disfruten.

-pero…-interrumpí aunque no me dejaron terminar la frase y Edward tiraba de mi hacia el lado de un bosque.

-se van-dijo terminantemente Matteo- tienen que amarse tranquilos. Anna y yo nos arreglaremos.

-ya los escuchaste amor, sera mejor que nos vayamos, por lo poco que conozco de Matteo, no hay que pelear con él-sonó divertido como lo dijo Edward, asi que no era muy cierto, me alegre ya que Matteo no tenia cara de ser alguien malo.

Edward me miraba esperando paciente mi respuesta, claro que ya la sabia, nunca me negue a el.

-esta bien, pero cualquier cosa que necesiten lo tienen que decir-dirgiendome al matrimonio.

-ya Bella, estan bien, no quieren nada, ¿nos podemos ir amor?

-un momento…-dijo riendo Anna-si necesitamos algo de ustedes…

-¿Qué?-pregunte feliz

-¡que sean felices y piensen en ustedes! ¡Por Dios!-termino la frase su marido.

-sera mejor que me la lleve de una vez por todas a mi dulce Bella

Dejé que Edward me arrastrara tiernamente, estaba ansioso asi que me rei mucho cuando vimos que la vida tenia otros planes para nosotros, y mi novio no estaba de animos para ser paciente. Fue muy chistoso.

De camino a buscar a los caballos, otra de las sorpresas de Verona escondidas en la estancia, estaba el fantasma de una persona que según este chico Cullen, quien caminaba junto a mi, le arruinaba el dia.

-al fin paz-sentenció aliviado cuando me subia al caballo.

-hay que aprovechar, nadie sabe que puede pasar

De pronto, una vez que subió el tambien, llevando al margen al animal blanco puro que nos conducia al paseo, escuchamos un ruido que rompio toda la calma.

Edward gruñó en lo bajo y yo sonreí. Era una llamada.

-Edward, por el amor de Dios, ¿Por qué no contestas cuando te llamo?

-alice…

-si soy yo, hermano de mi alma y compañero de caceria, me tenian preocupada, ¿Cómo estan? No llamaron cuando llegaron como me prometieron. ¡Sufri mucho!

-alice cullen, si no me dejas hablar voy a cortar, interrumpiste mi paseo con Bella

-ya ya, seguro que Bella ya se canso de estar contigo todo el rato, necesita hablar con su cuñada favorita, ponla al celular.

-no, Alice, estamos bien, ya nos vamos.

-pero Edward…

-ups…-dijo Edward en tono inocente-creo que se corto la llamada

-Edward, no seas asi, tal vez Alice tenia que decirnos algo importante

-no creo

-no se dara por vencida, seguro la enojaste mucho, la conozco

-¿apostamos?

-Edward Cullen apostando… eso no me lo esperaba…

Silencio.

-te lo dije, ahora me llamara a mi, hay lo tienes, amor

-bella, perdon que no pude hablarte, es que mi ex hermano favorito colgo, no fue mi intencion, llamaron tus papas, solo te queria avisar

-estas en altavoz hermanita, habla claro, ¿Cómo no me dijiste eso? Eso era importante

-ya, paz familia Cullen, cuenta lo de mis padres

-ahh.. cierto-siguio dubitativa- pues… no se preocupen de nada, dijeron que mas tarde te llamaban, es todo

-en ese caso…-pensó Edward- si los Swan querian hablar a su hija, mi Bella, ¿Por qué no la llamaron a ella?

-pero que necios que son, mi hermano pendiente de todo menos de su mente, y mi futura cuñada, al margen del novio…-rio alice- Bella… ¿Por qué no prendes tu celular cuando es debido?

-era verdad-me disculpe- apague el celular todo el tiempo, es que queria estar aquí en un 100 %, ya lo dejare encendido Alice, lo prometo

-Alice, ya nos vamos, es que si no sabias, estamos cabalgando, y seguimos asi, vamos a terminar chocando

-llamo en una hora, no me extrañen tortolitos

Edward colgo aliviado y paseamos tranquilos, yo me aferre mas a su cintura con el pretexto de asegurarme de no caerme, él no se quejo.,

-cuando volvamos sera hora de salir, mi Bella, queria darte un regalo

-¿otro mas?-ya me estaba llenando de sorpresas

-es el que mas ansio Bella, espero que te sorprendas

-yo tambien te dare algo, es justo

-ya… la noche nos regalara su brillo, asi como las estrellas son el sol nocturno, que nos embriague de pasion con la luna gitana.

-¿y eso? Te amo mi Romeo

-me conformo con ser tu Edward…

La tarde paso lenta, a pesar de que ibamos rapido en el caballo, por cierto de un muy lindo nombre, Blanca se llamaba la yegua en honor al color de su pelaje.

Volvimos a la casa, y Edward me dijo que se iba a preparar para la sorpresa, debia hacer algo en mi habitación, cortesía de él tambien, todo misterioso.

Rei de los nervios.

Sobre la cama habia un vestido verde agua, sencillo pero bonito, con unos zapatos simples y comodos. Eran zapatillas, mis favoritas a la hora de salir.

-te ves bonita, muy Bella- me animo Anna cuando me ayudo a arreglarme.

"estas lista Bella Swan, que no se te olvide respirar" dije para mis adentros y Sali a la sala principal donde me esperaba un mas de lo normal guapo y sexy Edward Cullen.


	5. Chapter 6

6

Edward me miro de arriba abajo sin disimulo, yo me sonroje y me quede viendo que se había puesto la camisa de un blanco claro que se la regale para su cumpleaños, a pesar de que ya no cumplía años desde hace un siglo, sus pantalones color ocre eran sus favoritos, lucia casual, perfecto.

-esta usted resplandeciente señorita Swan- comentó orgulloso mientras me tomaba del brazo y nos encaminábamos a quien Dios sabe donde.

-y tu estas perfecto como siempre, Cullen.- le dirigí una mirada hasta que fui incapaz de pensar perdiéndome en sus ojos.- ¿otra de tus sorpresas?

-pensé ahorrarme un disgusto tuyo y darle uno a Alice, así que te diré a donde vamos desde un comienzo- me guiñó un ojo esperando mi respuesta, pero luego siguió- mmm… como te conozco bastante bien, iremos a un restaurante cinco estrellas para una cena romántica a la luz de las velas, todo costoso.

Examinó mi rostro, ahora un poco bastante confundido, yo no era así, Edward lo sabia. El hecho de que él fuera casi rico, si es que no lo era, a mi no me importaba en lo mas mínimo, yo lo quería a él, no a su dinero.

-no es cierto, Edward yo…- comencé nerviosa, tal vez le di una impresión equivocada sobre mi- no es necesario que vallamos a ese tipo de lugares, podemos quedarnos acá, no tienes por qué gastar tu dinero. No, no en mí.

-¡Bella! Por favor, era una broma- inquirió un poco asustado viendo que de mi cara no se iba el asombro de semejante idea- se que aborreces esas costumbres tanto como yo, ya, relájate amor.

-entonces….-paso su mano por mi mejilla y quede como tonta.

-iremos a pasear por la cuidad, pero primero vamos a comer a algún lado- sin darme cuenta ya me llevaba de la mano hacia el taxi que pidió que nos condujera al centro.

-podíamos ir caminando, Edward- le recrimine- además… tu no comes… alimento de humanos…

-Bella- miró de reojo al taxista para que no nos escuchara, solo al ver que seguía con su camino y con los ojos fijos en la carretera, siguió- por poco nos descubre este buen hombre- lo volvió a mirar- habla italiano, sino hubiese entendido que no se, capaz, me alimento de personas- actuó un poco- ten mas cuidado amor mío.

-perdón-susurre mientras me acomodaba en su tierno abrazo en el asiento trasero, no se que mas le dijo Edward al conductor pero éste nos sonrió.

Desde allí se podía apreciar la hermosa vista que ofrecía Verona a nuestros ojos

De golpe, Edward me estrechó mas contra su pecho, y yo vacilé, perdí el aliento y no se me ocurría otra cosa más que imitarlo. Me puse a jugar con los botones de su camisa sin levantar la vista ya que estaba segura de que mi cara estaba de un rojo pasión innegable y la persona que estaba a mi lado no dejaba de hacerme caricias.

-bella…- comenzó

Tardé un segundo pero me recobre.

-…llegamos-continuó ahora con la mente en frío.

Me sorprendió, era un lugar simple, bonito que se llamaba "la bouna pasta". Me recordaba a la película de La dama y el vagabundo.

-¿La bouna pasta?-pregunte

-no- negó con la cabeza en tono divertido-es solo un cartel de bienvenida, se llama "Pasta Lovers".

-mmm… lindo nombre… amantes-guiñe un ojo-pero que sea una comida rápida, quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo (me envolví en sus brazos y trabe mis dedos en su cuello).

Carraspeó entrecortadamente y me soltó dudándolo por un segundo.

Comimos espaguetis, eran riquísimos. Edward me llevó afuera para que no vea cuanto se había gastado en la comida. Y me dio una ternura ver a un niñito de no mas de ocho años recostado contra la pared del restaurante.

Me miro y luego, con paso decidido, vino hacia mi, y me entrego una rosa roja con una dedicatoria.

"Mi Bella, la rosa mas Bella… por los momentos que me haces pasar. Por darle sentido a la vida en la eternidad. Y por, espero… llegar a ser inmortal junto a mi amada, mi amor.

Tuyo por siempre. Edward Cullen"

No me dio tiempo de agradecerle ya que se fue riendo el niñito y saludo en dirección a la puerta, volteé y vi a Edward. Me besó lentamente y casi se me cae la rosa, me distraje. Tal vez… la noche seria diferente. Esta noche.

-¿quieres ir a conocer La Pared de Julieta?-pregunto sin despegarse de mi, fue un susurro en el cuello y su respiración me hizo cosquillas.

-esta bien, siempre quise ir. ¿Cómo sabias?

-Alice…-dijo de manera exagerada-por cierto… mira hacia allá- dirigí mi mirada enfrente y no vi nada, pero senti algo en mi mano izquierda. Todavía no me habia soltado, dejó de sostenerme con sus brazos en la cintura y ahora me tomaba de la mano.

Algo se deslizo por mi dedo anular izquierdo. Algo frío y duro al tacto.

Volvi mi rostro al de mi vampiro amado, me habia puesto un anillo.

-te amo- susurró

-yo también.

Y me beso como nunca lo hizo. Sin importar el lugar, las horas, nada. Fue eterno.


	6. Chapter 7

7

Me examinaba queriendo leer mi rostro, era fácil. Era como si tuvieses un tatuaje en la frente que dijera "amo a Edward Cullen" pero mi amor, al no poder leerme la mente, no se lo creía por completo.

-es un… anillo de…-dije despacio que casi no se me escuchó pero seguro que los oídos vampiritos si lo hicieron.

-…de bodas-terminó la frase que creí que diría-digamos que ahora sos mi prisionera.

-siempre lo fui, mi corazón es tuyo. Creí que ya lo sabías, pero…-me alcé sobre mis pies para tenerlo a una corta distancia donde pudiese verle bien su mirada- entonces… soy tuya ¿no?

Edward vaciló ante mi pregunta, parecería ser que se debatía internamente entre dos cuestiones, cuestiones desconocidas para mi.

-es solo un anillo, es simple símbolo, pero creí que te gustaría y me harías el honor de ser mía, al menos, por los años que esté vivo.

-¿por unos años? El amor eterno es para siempre. Te lo juré el día en que me perdí en tu mirada cuando atravesaste la cafetería de la secundaria, cuando nos vimos por primera vez, cuando solo fuimos nosotros en medio de tanta gente.

Fue repentino, pero al tenerme tan cerca de su rostro, Edward contrajo sus brazos en torno a mi cintura y me alzó para volver a besarme, no podíamos hablar. Las palabras estaban de más. Por un momento nos olvidamos de que estábamos afuera y, me pareció que fuimos el centro de atención a duras penas, cuando escuché a una mujer italiana decir algo a su hijito y le tapaba los ojos.

-Edward… es… quiero decir… eh…-comencé a decir como una idiota, no conseguía decir una frase coherente, no cuando lo tenía tan cerca de mi.

Entendió y me bajó pero no por eso me soltó, agradecida, fuimos caminando de la mano sin rumbo fijo.

-La Pared de Julieta ¿no?- pregunté curiosa, pensando que contestaría.

-mmm… puede que haya nombrado mal el lugar, fue sin querer, El Muro de Julieta, era lo que quise decirte un rato antes-me miro con cara de inocente-creo que cuando estoy en ciertas circunstancias frente a decidir arriesgarme o no, mi cabeza no funciona bien. Tu me alteras, mis sentidos, en general, me alteras por completo.

-siguiendo con lo del Muro de Julieta… ¿de verdad existe o no?

- En realidad, más bien es el balcón donde Romeo y Julieta se entraban, pero con el tiempo le fueron dando distintos nombres, ya sabes, por comercialización, eso atrae al turismo.

Asentí y me imaginé a esos enamorados, ¡qué fáciles les resultarían las cosas en este tiempo! La verdad, me dan pena, quisiera hacer algo por ellos, tanto amor que se tenían, se sacrificaron por el verdadero amor… y terminaron muertos.

-yo pienso igual, Bella. Pero no estés mal, no quiero verte así-me miró y sentí por primera vez que era capaz de leerme la mente, como él tanto quería.- seguramente, si es que nos pueden ver desde donde estén… estarían felices de que nosotros nos amemos y podamos disfrutar de lo que ellos no tuvieron posibilidad.

-¿cómo supiste? Es decir… antes no podías leer mis pensamientos.

-no lo hice-se excusó con una nota triste en su voz de ángel- pero… sólo es que pensamos de una manera parecida. Y es fácil leer tus facciones, no es necesario ser brujo para saber que anda por tu cabeza.

-gracias, estoy mejor ya. No se cómo lo haces, pero lo consigues.- hice una mueca con las manos al recordar una cosa que prometí- se me olvidaba… no te molestaría si hablo con una amiga ¿no?

-claro que no- tendió hacia mi su móvil, debía de imaginar que no me iba a dejar gastar crédito, era demasiado cordial. Pobre, yo nunca podría devolver todo lo que el me da.

Primero busqué en mi celular el numero de Clarice, una gran amiga mía, debía contarle donde estábamos, se lo prometí antes de viajar.

Maldije al ver que no había buena señal, Edward trató de calmarme diciendo cosas como intentémoslo mañana o por algo debe ser que no podemos hablar. Me hablaba en un tono de voz bajo y dulce, era imposible que no me tranquilice escuchándolo.

Caminamos un poco más, y yo no me rendía, hasta que por fin, pude conseguir enviarle un mensaje de texto a mi querida amiga. Me contestó al minuto más o menos, estaba feliz con su novio Alex. Esa si que era una pareja que admiraba mucho, se conocieron por arte de magia, son una prueba de que el amor a primera vista si existe, bueno, en realidad se enamoraron desde que comenzaron a hablar vía Messenger. Son como almas gemelas, gracias a la vida, Alex pudo viajar con ella, puesto que él es mayor que Clarice. Hay veces que quisiera cambiar roles con mi amiga, solo por el hecho de que tenga la oportunidad de verse mas con su amor, ya que parece que siempre les ponen piedras en el camino y casi no se pueden encontrar. Este viaje era suyo así como Verona para nosotros, el amor prevalecería y pediría su revancha.

-Bella, amor, mira- me levantó el rostro con sus manos frías como la nieve- es acá, creo.

-¿que es acá?-miré incrédula, mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían.- ¿tan rápido llegamos al Muro?

-mmm… así parece mi Bella, la verdad, pensé que quedaba mas lejos. Pero ya ves, lo encontramos sin buscarlo.

-vamos, quiero verlo- tiré de él llevándolo al frente de la casona para ver mejor ese lugar especial.

-ya Bella, el Muro de Julieta no se va a ir de donde esta. Despacio.

Todo se veía tan irreal, fuera de este mundo. Toqué la pared, solo para asegurarme de que no estaba soñando. Quise pellizcarme pero Edward no me dejó.

Las paredes estaban empapeladas por millones de cartas, grandes, medianas, no acababan nunca. A lo largo de los años, la leyenda de Julieta se mantiene. Me alegré.

-veo que está cerrado- se disculpó Edward mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza en señal de estar buscando en sus pensamientos alguna solución.

-no importa, podemos venir mañana.

-pero, es que yo te lo prometí, y ahora no cumplí con mi palabra.

-no es el fin del mundo- lo abracé, era tierno verlo con esa cara. Pero no le veo el por qué se culpa de todo. El es perfecto y no lo ve.

-¿no te enojas?-preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

-para nada. Mira- señale hacia la derecha a lo lejos- ¿ves esa luz? Mírala bien, por favor, Edward.

-es la luna, ¿que tiene de especial?- estaba triste y trataba de que su voz no sonara hosca.

- tal vez, me parece… que nos esté guiando. Debemos ir a donde está.

- si es lo que deseas, vamos, haré lo que sea para remediar mi incumplimiento-volvió a echarme una de sus miradas fijas donde era posible ver su alma, alma que según el decía, no existía, pero se equivocaba.

-si, en cuanto a eso- cerré mis manos en torno a su cuello de una manera decidida y sin inseguridades- deja de sentirte así, por mí.

-ya, lo siento. Haber… vamos a la luz.

-eso sonó a cuando las almas cruzan a la luz, cumpliendo con lo que no terminaron de hacer en la Tierra.

-me alegro que te haga reír, solo quiero verte feliz.

-y yo a ti.

El camino parecía que no conducía a ningún lugar, pero era cierto, la luna, nos había indicado hacia donde debíamos ir. Terminamos en una iglesia. La iglesia donde Romeo y Julieta se casaron en secreto.

A Edward se le iluminó la cara de una manera que nunca vi, y caso extraño, la iglesia estaba abierta. Decidimos pasar.

Como era un lugar al que nunca habíamos ingresado, por tradición, pedimos tres deseos una vez dentro, entre la puerta y la capilla.

Edward no conocía esa costumbre, se la expliqué y pidió también sus deseos, solo que cada vez que lo hacía me miraba, y eso me puso nerviosa. Recorrimos la iglesia y vimos un cartel donde se recordaba a los enamorados que murieron por defender su amor.

Miré hacia el altar y Edward me tomó en brazos para besarme frente a Dios.

para mi geme del alma que me aguanta siempre y le debo la alegria de la amistad a distancia, y a ali :)

espero que te guste la historia de Clarice y Alex


	7. Chapter 8

8

Todavía no podía creerme que todo esto que nos pasó, sucedió en un solo día. Era como si nunca fuese a acabar. No quería que llegue un final. No por ahora.

Miré hacia el techo de la iglesia, lleno de pinturas al óleo, antiguas pero no por eso, perdían su color, ese lugar daba paz sin dudas, ver tantas imágenes de ángeles reconfortaban de una manera especial. Sentí la necesidad de volver a tener los pies sobre la Tierra cuando Edward atrajo mi atención al colocar sus dedos glaciales sobre mi semblante para que levante la vista.

-¿en qué piensas?-quiso saber pero se me hacía difícil contestarle mientras me miraba de esa forma, otras personas dirían que eso era perturbador pero a mi solo me desconcentraba nada mas.

-pues… en el día que tuve, gracias de verdad, por todo- conseguí decir pero mi voz sonaba un poco rara, me estremecí aunque pude seguir- y ¿tu?

-la verdad, se me ocurrió una idea, hubiese tardado menos pero cuando te veo, mi Bella, pierdo el sentido de la concentración.

No esperó a que dijera algo, este Edward me estaba asustando un poco, su respiración sonaba un poco confusa, de no saber acerca de su condición, estaría mucho mas preocupada.

-¿Qué te parece la idea de ir a buscar a un sacerdote en este sitio para que nos case?-lo soltó todo de una vez, lo dijo tan rápido que apenas le entendí.

Acepté lo más feliz que pude, me recordé que tenía que respirar y coloqué mi mano en torno a mi pecho, haber si de esa forma podía desacompasar los fuertes latidos de mi corazón.

-¿estas seguro? Quiero decir… a estar conmigo para siempre, creo que deberías pensarlo dos veces, yo no soy perfecta como tu.

-no digas mas, que me hayas dicho que si hace un rato cuando te coloque ese anillo hace de esta noche una de mis favoritas.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo, no fue tarea complicada ya que, estábamos a pocos centímetros de distancia. Le besé pero el se tensó automáticamente, no lo entendía, apartó sus labios de los míos rápidamente y tenía una expresión fea, esquivó mi mirada y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo mal?-pregunté un poco dolida, siempre me equivocaba.

-no hiciste nada malo, es algo mío, lo siento. Será mejor que busquemos al sacerdote, por favor Bella.

Asentí tendiéndole mi mano para ir juntos, pero él tenía otros planes.

-será mejor que vayamos por pasillos diferentes, creo que de esa forma lo encontraremos mas deprisa.

-esta bien, pero pensé que era conveniente ir juntos porque estamos acá solos, y no conocemos el lugar, nos podemos perder si la iglesia es enorme.

-tenemos los celulares, si no sabemos donde nos encontramos uno le avisa al otro ¿si?-estaba de un humor que nunca vi en él, me lastimaba el corazón escucharlo hablarme de ese modo.

-ya, quiero decirte algo Edward, si tanto te quieres casar conmigo no entiendo por qué me tratas así, pasas de lo mas dulce a un gruñón, me es difícil entender de qué van tus pensamientos.- tragué un poco mas de aire tratando de contener mis lágrimas- explícame que anda mal contigo, por favor.

-lo siento, no quería herirte, pero es que me conozco y se que estoy a punto de hacer algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir mañana- hizo una mueca hosca que me sacudió todo el cuerpo, ese no era mi Edward.

-ya veo, entonces no te quieres casar conmigo, pues dímelo no mas, de ese modo te ahorrarías un montón de cosas, estas actuando de una forma muy extraña, ¿Qué te pasa? Dime la verdad.

No pude aguantar, mis lágrimas caían y caían por mi rostro. Edward me las quitó con ternura, pero yo no me animaba a mirarle, seguramente seguía con ese odio tan repentino.

-¡lo siento!- susurró contra mi oído con esa voz de nuevo característica de él- nunca me arrepentiría de casarme contigo mi Bella, me estoy debatiendo en canalizar un pensamiento que no me corresponde en cuanto a nosotros. Es solo eso, perdón, me malinterpreté. Nunca quise decir eso, nunca, es por eso que quiero ir a buscar al Padre, para que todo sea correcto.

Le miré y mis ojos bastante llorosos no me dejaban verle por completo pero se notaba que era sincero, era de nuevo mi Edward, todavía no conseguía entender que era que le pasó exactamente hace un segundo, pero me quedó claro que era algo respecto a lo que sentía a la idea de transformarme o algo por el estilo.

Me acunó por un ratito y luego, me miró con los ojos vidriosos, el también estaba a punto de llorar si hubiese sido humano, respiró sobre mis cabellos y pude perderme en su aroma, tan suyo. Se desprendió de mi lo mas dulcemente posible y me pidió que me quedase allí, frente al altar mientras el iba en busca del bendito sacerdote.

Miré en dirección a la puerta y sentí correr un viento fuerte, estábamos en diciembre, era común que haga frío en esa época en Italia, era invierno, pero justo todo el día no se noto ese clima invernal, más bien estuvo cálido, pero ahora a la noche, se hacía presente el claro efecto de la nieve.

Me volví a limpiar las últimas lágrimas de mi cara mientras veía el bonito altar de la iglesia. Se sentía acogedor aunque ver tantas imágenes de santos con la mirada perdidamente fija, era un poco aterrador después de unos minutos sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Me asusté la verdad al escuchar como se apagaban las luces que iluminaban toda la sala, quedando solamente el fuego de las llamas de los velones que tendían de las arañas antiguas del techo.

Claro, era muy tarde ya, no estaba segura de la hora, pero enseguida se cerrarían las puertas de esta iglesia. No creo que haya fieles que la visiten a estas horas.

Para evitar sentir el viento helado me acurruqué cerca de un confesionario de madera oscura con unos extraños calados en ambas ventanillas laterales donde los pecadores piden perdón acerca de sus actos. Por suerte no había nadie, no quería moverme de allí, el aire era tibio.

No me di cuenta de que tenía algo de sueño cuando entrecerraba los ojos y me costaba abrirlos luego de cada pestañeo. El cambio fue repentino, demasiado diría yo, todo cambió y casi se me hizo imposible darme cuenta de donde estaba y por qué.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, los abrí abruptamente al sentir a Edward estrecharme contra él de una manera muy fuerte.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura descendiendo sobre mi espalda baja, mis labios estaban ocupados, otra vez me mareé al notar lo nuevo en Edward. Conseguí librarme de sus besos por un segundo, pero su boca no hizo lo mismo, se encontraba en mi garganta haciéndome difícil querer hablar de una manera coherente.

-Edward… y ¿el sacerdote?- apenas lo dije él se tensó y tardo un poco en contestar.

Silencio. Más silencio.

-hablé con un ayudante de él, me dijo que está llevando a cabo la confesión final de una anciana, no le queda mucho de vida a la pobre mujer, en una hora vuelve a la capilla, si queremos esperar no hay problemas.

-esta bien, pero tengo un poco de frío, será mejor que nos quedemos en esta esquina, no llegan las corrientes de aires de afuera.

Edward parecía que perdió la cabeza, no me escuchó en absoluto lo que le dije, en vez de eso, volvió a encerrarme en sus brazos y me asusté al ver donde nos íbamos a esconder.

-¿estas bien?-pregunté al no escuchar sus respiraciones cerrando la puerta del confesionario. Esto estaba muy mal. Y era peor que yo no me quejara y corriera el riesgo.

-si-gimió- ya, no es tiempo de hablar.

Quedé con los ojos en blanco al ver que se quitaba la camisa blanca, no puede ser me dije a mi misma. Me la colocó con una excusa. Me había equivocado, si me escucho minutos atrás.

-para que no tengas frío- al decirlo me arremangaba tiernamente su camisa, me quedaba algo grande, nunca tuve tan de cerca su perfume a ángel.

Me sentó en su regazo al igual que el lo hacía en el banco de terciopelo rojo donde diariamente lo usase el sacerdote. Estábamos demasiado cerca, por fin comprendí la razón por la cual hoy decía que se iba a arrepentir. Ahora éramos dos los futuros culpables.

Se estremeció al contacto de mis manos sobre su pecho, eso causó un efecto inesperado, pensé que se echaría hacia atrás. Cruzamos la línea. En su lugar, recorrió con sus largos y delicados dedos mi espalda mientras sus labios buscaban su propio camino en mi boca.

De golpe, me encontraba entre la pared y su cuerpo de nieve, era incapaz de pensar, abrí mis ojos para ver si de esa forma recuperaba el sentido común, pero me estremecí de culpa.

Por los orificios calados del diseño de una de los ventanales se podía vislumbrar uno de esos dibujos in Vitro coloridos que envuelven las paredes altas de las iglesias. Vi una que me sacudió de pena, se podía ver perfectamente a una mujer desnuda cubriéndose solo con sus largos cabellos negros junto a un hombre, ambos sostenían con sus manos una manzana de un rojo brillante y al costado estaba la serpiente. Adán y Eva.

Edward no paró, cosa que me estaba asustando porque cuando se diese cuenta de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer, su culpa sería mucho mayor que la mía, pero mi pena estaba solo por detrás de la suya, debía negarme. Mas aun después del recordatorio del vidrio de lo prohibido. Pero no, me era imposible negarme.

Acaricie sus brazos y me apoyé en su pecho, él me atrajo hacia si donde podía sentir sus latidos inexistentes. Escucharle respirar entrecortadamente no hacía otra cosa mas que contagiarme de sus deseos. Sabia que todo esto estaba mal, pero lo necesitaba, no lo sabía hasta que sucedió. De un momento a otro, rodeé con mis piernas su cintura, haciendo que nuestros rostros estén prácticamente pegados. Era una sensación doble, pero no por eso dejaba de ser mala.

Por suerte, ese ánimo estaba quedando atrás. No nos hablamos, no queríamos interrumpir el silencio del triunfo, no por ahora.


	8. Chapter 9

9

Después de unos minutos recobramos la compostura, le tendí su camisa a Edward y se fijó si venía alguien o no para salir de ese escaparate.

-no hay moros en la costa-susurró todavía un poco desorbitado.

Acepté su mano y salimos rápidamente.

-como si fuera un crimen-dije irónica para mis adentros. Creo que él no me escucho, si lo hizo no comentó nada en absoluto.

Me ruboricé colocándome detrás de él al ver a un encargado religioso frente a nosotros.

Edward le preguntó en italiano, por lo poco que entendí, sobre el sacerdote. Luego me explicó que era mejor irnos y regresar mañana. La verdad, después de lo que pasó, no me sentía digna de contraer matrimonio. Fue estúpida la forma en que actuamos. Después de todo, debíamos esperar.

Nos despedimos y salimos con la cabeza a gacha. No me animaba a hablar. Pero fuimos todo el camino tomado de la mano.

Una vez que me coloqué mi pijama, Edward seguiría con su interrogatorio.

-y ahora… ¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó una vez en la habitación principal.

-no te entiendo-mentí.

-si quieres, y todavía no me odias por cómo actué en la iglesia, sería un honor que compartamos esta bonita cama- me miró con esos ojos a los que se me era imposible decir no.

-tu ganas- dije y me tumbé en la cama- oh, me olvidé de decirlo, nunca te voy a odiar.

-lo que tu digas, mi Bella. Eres única.

-soy humana- recriminé.

No se a qué hora nos despertamos, desperté mejor dicho pero me encontré con una bandeja color negro noche con el desayuno en la cama y un bonito florero con una rosa roja.

-Buen día- me estrechó en su abrazo matutino, nocturno… siempre lo hacía.

-no era necesario-le devolví su beso y seguí-pero gracias.

-tomate tu tiempo, tenemos todo el día.

-¡agg! Lindo despertador tengo-me quejé en lo bajo y Edward reía sin disimulo.-Hola Alice, gracias por llamar. Sos un amor.

-Ponla al altavoz, así ambos escuchamos que tiene que decir mi hermanita.

-si si, lamento molestarlos, pero es que tuve una visión confusa, hasta le he preguntado a Jasper si podía decirme sus emociones, y casi nos peleamos.

-no pasó nada Alice, te lo aseguro, Bella está bien.

Le miré recordando el percance de la noche anterior. Edward pasó sus dedos sobre mi cara y finalizó en mis labios. Me estremecí.

-solo les puedo decir que tengan cuidado, en especial tu hermano, no te sabes controlar frente a ella, ya sabes que pasaría si…

-shhh Alice, cállate, ni se te ocurra.

-¿Qué me están ocultando?-pregunté algo molesta. Edward prometió que no habría más secretos.

-nada-se apresuró a contesta Edward pero Alice dudó por un momento y no dijo nada.

-Alice, si es sobre el vestido guardado en el placard, ya lo se. Llegaste tarde. Lo siento.

-¿¡que! Repite eso de nuevo Bella-Edward quedó helado ante mi confesión.

-fue sin querer. Lo siento.

-bueno, quería regalártelo, pero veo que ya lo sabes.

-lo usaré con gusto.

-¡HOLA! TODAVÍA SIGO AQUÍ, POR DIOS. RESPONDAN-vociferó una desconocida Alice Cullen-Edward, será mejor que vayan a cenar esta noche, no es correcto que vean al sacerdote aun, no después de su cita de anoche.

-¿Qué cita? El cura no salió con nadie-dije confusa.

-el sacerdote no, pero ustedes se entretuvieron esperando ¿eh?

Silencio. Alice era bruja. Asusta.

-¡aja! Así que piénsenlo bien. No diré nada. Adiós y de nada por la ayuda y gracias por la poca atención que me prestaron. Ya van a querer algo de mi. Ya verán.

Cortó.

-se enojó un poquito-me arrepentí, pobre Alice, siempre queriendo ayudar y nosotros éramos desagradecidos.

-es su culpa por meterse en lo que no le incumbe-resopló edward.

-en cuanto a la cena… es una buena idea.

-¿te parece? Es que pensé que no te gustaban esas cosas.

-si es verdad, pero necesitamos tiempo extra para no sobrepasar los limites, eso creo.

Asintió con cara confusa pero después de todo… estábamos mejorando, según diría mi futura cuñada favorita.

Pasamos largo rato decidiendo que haríamos mas tarde, Alice casi nunca se olvidaba los detalles, pero yo no quería ir a cenar afuera. Quería evitar a toda costa repetir el error.

Mientras hablamos apareció Anna, tan cálida y amigable, nos sugirió una buena idea. No me pude negar ya que se ofreció en cuerpo y alma, y no quería romperle el corazón. Ella haría la cena para nosotros, comeríamos en la casa. Sonreí ante esa ilusión.

Edward, como siempre, aprovechó la ocasión para regalarme una bonita blusa a rayas negras y blancas.

Me la puse y me sentí muy feliz al ver su cara resplandecer. Decidí ayudar a Anna con la cena, era justo, y Matteo secuestró a mi novio no sé donde, pero me prometió que estaría bien. Así, se me pasó rápido la hora, gracias al Cielo, porque ya quería estar con Edward, y no es que me quejara de la compañía de la tierna pareja de la casa, pero él era mío.

Por suerte conté con los ánimos de Clarice, eso me distrajo un poco y me ayudaba a estar al tanto de las vacaciones donde se suponía que me debería encontrar con el resto de mis compañeros, no debía fallar en cuanto a datos por si preguntaban Reneé o Charlie.

-ya Bella, vamos ¿si?-pidió Edward al tomar mi rostro entre sus manos- te va a encantar el lugar, lo prometo.

Creí en él sin dudar y dejé que mi mente vague en los recuerdos de nuestra primera salida juntos, reí ante mi memoria al ver a Charlie con esa cara de disgusto cuando lo vio, no podía evitar que Edward sea de su agrado.

-esta bien, vamos-sonreí y fuimos hacia la estancia muy juntos. Olvidé por completo el viento invernal, los caballos, la casa a nuestras espaldas…

-ya llegamos-dijo en tono culpable, me dio su sonrisa, mi favorita- traté de no escuchar los gustos de Alice, espero no haber fallado.

-me conoces demasiado, no te preocupes mi amor.

-y acá estamos… con esto… no cenaremos todavía- se disculpó al ver que mis dientes castañeaban un poco, quise pedirle a mi cuerpo que intente dejar ese ruido pero no pude, que vergüenza- será mejor que te lo muestre antes de que te me congeles-me abrazó fuertemente.

Hice lo mismo hundiendo mi cara en su pecho, a decir verdad, no era de ayuda que me abrace de esa forma ya que su piel era fría.

-¿mostrarme qué?-traté de desminuir el castañeo

-esta noche estrellada, mi Bella, pero será mejor que la veamos desde donde cenaremos.

-oh, esta hermosa realmente, y es Luna Nueva, ¿te diste cuenta?

-es verdad, no lo había notado- volteó hacia donde estaba mi mirada en el poco asomo que daba el brillo de luna.

Sentí que mis labios se tensaban cuando Edward me besó, odiaba ser humana en estos casos, mi débil cuerpo quedaba expuesto al efecto del clima que tanto odiaba, aunque dentro mío lo menos que sentía era ese inverno, en su lugar corría por mis venas un fuego cálido.

-creo que fue una mala idea, vamos a volver Bella-sentenció al desprenderse con ternura del beso.

-no te preocupes, quizás…- sugerí- si voy a buscar un saco esté mejor.

Negó con la cabeza y pensó por un momento esperando que dijera algo. Me interesé mucho.

-¿mono araña Bella?- susurró.

-¿qué?-inquirí pero ya estaba en su espalda amarrada a su cintura, súper protegida.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro derecho tratando de no perder el juicio. Fue rápido y de esa manera llegamos a una pieza pequeñita que creí desconocer dentro de la cabaña.

Me bajó con cuidado y una vez con mis pies en la tierra, Edward colocó sus manos heladas en mis ojos, supongo que era otra de sus "sorpresas". No tenía idea de cómo iba el tema, pero ya me agradaba porque ese lugar era calentito, no dejaba entrar los fríos vientos.

-ya puedes ver-me quitó las manos de los ojos y se pasó la derecha por sus cabellos alborotados- estamos en el ático, pero si no te gusta, aun hay tiempo de ir a un sitio mas apropiado.

-esto no parece ser un ático, ¿Quién lo decoró tan lindo? Es un sueño-di un paso hacia delante y le abracé- me encanta. No nos vamos de acá.

Suspiró.

-en ese caso… bueno, no exageres, no está tan lindo como dices, y este… mmm… -me miraba perspicaz- lo decoré yo.

-me pareció eso, tiene tu estilo, tan perfecto.

-mejor dejemos los cumplidos para otro día, mi Bella, siempre exagerando…

Quise seguir halagándolo pero Edward se encargó de que mis labios estén sobre los suyos haciendo estremecerme por completo.

Nos sentamos en el centro de la pieza sobre unos almohadones negros con bordados de color oro viejo, la cena fue muy linda, pero sobre todo íntima. Éramos los dos, el resto ya no existía.

Me dejó esperando prometiéndome que volvería pronto. Para matar el tiempo, apoyé mi rostro en mis rodillas flexionadas y me desconcentré viendo como bailaban las débiles llamas de las velas que rodeaban todo este lugar. Cientos de cristales protegían a las velitas, dejando escapar su brillo y reflejando su calidez. Mi cabeza comenzó a zambullirse en memorias de días atrás, todas con Edward, tanto que oí una melodía única. Un susurro casi imperceptible.

No abrí los ojos, quería embriagarme de Edward al completo.

_- "…abro un libro que habla de nosotros_

_Un amor con amor tu y yo_

_Tempo un sentimiento sin tiempo_

_Alas de oro en vuelo_

_Eres tan simple_

_Que tu belleza al rededor_

_Mi deshoja como un beso lento…"_

No pude evitarlo, me fue imposible resistirme a su voz, sin darme cuenta Edward rozó con sus fríos labios mis ojos para depositar en ellos un beso fugaz. Antes de que pudiese decir algo, pasó con las yemas de sus dedos mi boca.

_-"…imagina que el mundo_

_Es similar a lo que siento_

_Amor por amor somos nosotros_

_Tempo imagina tu tiempo_

_Tempo que corre en el mío_

_Amor por amor tu y yo…"_

Hizo una pausa para mirarme con esos ojos de ángel tan suyos, y luego siguió.

_-"…Pasa la gente y no nos ve_

_Que corremos por la vida que tenemos_

_Otro día para comprar_

_Si, te vestirás de sol_

_Eres así _

_Frágil_

_Que tu belleza interior_

_Me escapa como agua y viento_

_Imagina que el mundo_

_Es similar a lo que siento_

_Un amor por amor sentimos nosotros_

_Imagina tu tiempo_

_Que corre en el mío_

_Un por amor tu y yo_

_Te busqué en cada lugar donde_

_Era solo un hombre solo_

_Manos y pies sobre las calles contigo_

_Imagina que el mundo_

_Es similar a lo que siento_

_Un amor por amor sentimos nosotros_

_Imagino el plateado_

_De tus cabellos un día_

_Seremos siempre jóvenes tú y yo…"._

Estaba llorando, esa canción era tan nuestra. Nunca la había escuchado en esa versión, la de Edward. No podía creer que el sintiese eso, era mucho pedir.

-seremos siempre jóvenes tú y yo-cité el último verso de la canción.

-te prometo amor eterno y para siempre- susurró.


	9. Chapter 10

10

Los días se me hacían pocos, a pesar de que ya llegamos a la Noche Buena, es que al estar así, como yo soñaba con Edward, vivía según su reloj. Él era mi reloj biológico. La inmortalidad personificada.

Echaría de menos pasar unas fiestas sin mi familia, pero desde que conocí a Edward, no veía problema alguno sobre estar sin ellos, después de todo, no pasé buenas Navidades que mal no recuerde.

Fue divertido decorar la estancia junto con él, y Anna cada día preparaba comidas más deliciosas, aunque yo tenía antojos de Edward Cullen. La mañana anterior los hombres de la casa fueron a recoger un bonito árbol que luego llenamos de bolitas de colores y guirnaldas brillantes en tonos rubíes y zafiro.

Debido a la diferencia horaria saludamos un poco antes a nuestros amigos, llame a Clarice que apenas podía escucharme debido a los fuegos artificiales, casi tenía que gritar y aun así parecía estar susurrando. También charlé un poco con Alex, Edward fingió estar celoso, pero era broma ya que ellos entablan una bonita amistad.

-Feliz Navidad!- brindó Alice, se la podía notar sonriente solo escuchando su voz-los dejo tortolitos, Jasper me llama.

Le devolvimos los saludos y Edward festejo que nos deje un rato solos.

-te escuché hermano-se quejo la aludida- por cierto Bella, debes estar atenta, Charlie llamará pronto.

-oh, gracias por el dato cuñada favorita- trate de calmar los ánimos entre los familiares Cullen- nos vemos.

-una última cosa…-se tornaba a desafío su voz- Edward, deja de averiguar que hacemos acá, no te incumbe, y no te resientas por lo de la otra vez, yo solo lo vi para ayudar a que no corran riesgos en la capilla, lo siento pero si sigues… le diré cual es tu regalo.

Edward abrió los ojos como lo hacen las caricaturas en la televisión y yo reí.

-ni se te ocurra Alice Dorothy Cullen- Edward pronuncio ese nombre secreto y odiado por su hermana preferida- ya sabes…

-esta bien Antonio- uso la versión latina de Anthony pero mas que a chiste sonó como un cumplido- me voy antes de que mate a alguien. Bella, ve al cuarto de Esme y revisa debajo del colchón.

Maldita duendecita chillona- se quejo Edward para sus adentros y yo le miré curiosa.

-ya, no iré a ver mi regalo, ya te lo dije, mi regalo eres tu.

Edward dulcificó su rostro y la mirada de sus ojos perfectos relució con un brillo color oro bañado con ocre.

Tendió sus brazos de acero helado hacia mi y yo me acurruqué en su ser, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro derecho y él, con uno de sus finos dedos, recorrió mi mejilla hasta posarse en mi labio superior. Me estremecí, se acercó para besarme pero antes solo rozaba nuestros labios, sentí su respirar…

De golpe, sus manos tensas ahora alrededor de mi cintura, se contrajeron y yo me aturdí.

-¡feliz navidad para vos también Andrea!- fingió alegrarse Edward y reposó un beso rápido en mi frente- ¿Cómo estás? Nosotros estábamos en un momento solos…

-¡oh! Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó cordialmente Andrea, se oyó un chasquido de dientes de alguien mas- mejor llamo en otra ocasión, mas tarde tal vez…

Edward puso en altavoz la llamada para que pudiera escuchar al verme tan intrigada, y además hacía rato que no hablaba con mi amiga Andrea.

-¡Bella! Te extrañé, Edward te secuestró y no supe nada de ti, ¿Cómo van las cosas?-luego se escuchó como si algo se removía, apenas audible entre los cohetes, pero Edward podía hacerlo y me lo explicó- Bella amiga mía, aquí con Andre, te echamos de menos.-esta vez fue Jorge.

Jorge susurró Edward un poco enojado. Ellos eran un poco celosos… pero eran demasiado parecidos aunque ellos lo nieguen.

-Jorge…- tragué saliva al ver como Edward me mataba con la mirada- yo también los eché de menos.

Edward gruñó.

Silencio. Gracias a Dios, Andre rompió el hielo.

-Bella, será mejor que hablemos nosotras, estos chicos no cambian mas-comentó con voz divertida y exagerada mi amiga.- les tenemos una sorpresa.

-no pasa nada- Edward disimuló un poco- felices fiestas… Jorge.

-igualmente… Cullen.- ese fue el final de la conversación entre ellos.

-y bien… cuenta Andre-pedí- ¿de que sorpresa hablas?

Ambos rieron felices, Edward comprendió que ellos se amaban tanto como nosotros y me dio un beso que él mismo tuvo que terminar porque para mi era un caso perdido negarme a su tentación.

-y…- ahora fue Edward que me sostenía estrechamente contra su costado- ¿Qué pasa?

-bueno… seremos papás- dijo en tono triunfante Jorge- Andre esta esperando un bebé nuestro. Nuestra primera hija.

Mis ojos brillaron en lágrimas ante la noticia. Miré a Edward que estaba tan o mas encandilado que yo.

-¿de verdad?- Edward no se contuvo y volvió a besarme como si el mundo fuese a sucumbir en el próximo segundo-¡felicidades!

-felicitaciones a los dos-mi novio se alegró infinitamente, hasta por Jorge, era perfecto- ¿ya tienen planeado algún nombre?

-si, eso. ¿Cómo se llamará mi primer sobrina?-pregunté sin aguantar mi felicidad.

Debimos esperar un ratito, ya que Andre y Jorge no dejaban de sonreír, y Edward aprovechaba cada segundo para estar contra mi boca.

-¿están ocupados? –bromeó Jorge- bueno… los nombres… Paola es lindo, aunque me gusta mas Paula.

-Paola-sentenció Andre- y hay otra sorpresa… ¿quieren ser los padrinos de nuestra bebé?

-¿Q-Que?-ambos coreamos atónitos- es un honor.

Edward carcajeaba sin parar, se le iluminaba el rostro de solo pensarlo.

-mmm... con una condición- suplicó Andre- ustedes son los siguientes, Paola necesitará un primito con quien jugar.

-exacto- asintió Jorge- estas avisado contrincante, y Bella serías una excelente mamá, perdón, ambos serán buenos padres- se corrigió.

-buena oferta…-disfrutó Edward.- la tendremos en cuenta, y gracias otra vez por la noticia.

-me mantienes al tanto ¿si?- esperaba que Andre me cuente todo- nos tenemos que ir, no queremos molestarlos.

-esta bien-Andre siguió hablando porque como contó Jorge fue a buscar unas copas para brindar- te lo prometo amiga. Nos vemos.

Apenas colgamos la llamada, siguieron las de Laureen y Luz, esta última era como mi gemela del corazón, del alma. Todo. Ellas eran hermanas, Luz era mayor por un año. Pero siempre estaban juntas, la vida me las regaló como si fuesen lo mejor, y así eran. No merecía tanto. Primero Edward, después Alice, Clarice, Andre, mi gemela Luz, Laureen… eran mi vida, pero mi centro, mi eje era sin dudas mi vampiro.

Me hicieron un mini resumen de lo que pasaba en el otro sitio, y yo de nuestras vacaciones aquí en Verona.

Después Edward estaba un poco inquieto, y decidimos apagar los celulares, mama y papa mandaron mensajes ya que no entraba la llamada, parecía que Forks tenía un problema de señal.

Pasamos un rato con Anna y Matteo y luego me enamoré de una nueva melodía de Edward. La anterior que me cantó, fue mi favorita, la letra pertenecía a un dueto italiano, Sonohra, pero me quedaba con la versión de mi inmortal.

-quede pensando en la posibilidad de un bebé…-susurró Edward intentando no quebrantar la tranquilidad de la noche silenciosa, hasta ahora, ya faltaba poco para que sean las doce.

Edward me condujo hacia la habitación de Esme con sus manos helados sobre mis ojos para impedirme ver algo.

-te mostraré lo que Alice quiso contarte, lo que me amenazó hace rato- me miró con cara de pena, parecía avergonzado, se ruborizó y me besó en mi cuello. En un acto reflejo mis manos envolvieron sus cabellos dorados rojizos, y dejé que me abrace con sus manos mi cintura.

El me sostenía desde atrás, destapó mi cara y se dirigió al colchón de la cama principal.

Lo levantó fácilmente, y sobre las maderas que sostiene la cama, había una bolsita pequeña de color dorado con una cinta puesta cuidadosamente en tonos miel sedosa.

Apoyó sobre mis manos la bolsita, y la abrí con meticulosidad, no quería romper nada. Era tan frágil.

-¿qué es?-mi voz sonó estrangulada ante la sorpresa.

-ya sabes…-trató de quitarle importancia- solo míralo.

Tragué saliva y mis manos temblaron ante el contacto del papel color marfil perla.

"_Bella Swan, mi Bella, prometo amarte en el tiempo que me dejes hacerlo, sueño hacer realidad tu vida. Si estas dispuesta… acepto que seas inmortal junto a mí en lo que sea nuestras vidas aquí en la Tierra y donde sea que nos lleve la vida después._

_Prometo ser lo que quieras que sea para ti, y ser eterno en nuestro amor. Por favor, espero que me hagas el honor de hacerte feliz._

_Edward Cullen"_

Quedé sin aliento cuando se cayó sin querer de mis manos, una pequeña tarjetita del mismo color y donde se escondían entre destellos negros unas letras que indicaban lo mejor de la vida.

"_¿me harías el honor de ser mi inmortal? Di que si por favor y seré, por lejos el hombre mas feliz que haya existido jamas…"_

Mi corazón dio un respingo al oír sonar el reloj dar las doce campanadas.

Edward se acercó a mi y me hizo ademán a que siga leyendo, confusa obedecí.

"…_.son las doce en punto, según una vieja tradición si ves a cualquier hora dar en punto, significa que tu amor te ama." Por cierto, creo en ese antiguo juego. Te amo._

-si-pude decir-si quiero ser tu inmortal Edward Cullen.


	10. Chapter 11

estos personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, los que no resulten conocidos, son inventos :)

espero que les guste.

:) para mi geme y Baki

* * *

11

Se me complicaban los sentimientos a la hora de saber reaccionar en cuanto a semejante obsequio, Edward desde un principio supo que mi corazón era de él pero ahora que casi oficial, mis latidos no evitaban callar y atronaban en pleno silencio.

Edward entrelazó nuestras dedos meticulosamente para no hacerme castañear por su contacto hielo, pero de haber sido así, no me habría quejado para nada, posó sus ojos en los míos dejando escapar una sonrisa perfecta, nuestros rostros a tan pocos centímetros… su aliento me helaba la sangre.

-¿entonces qué estamos esperando amor mío?-cuestionó mientras alzaba mi mano izquierda para besarla tiernamente- si estas de acuerdo conmigo, te llevaré al altar mañana mismo.

Desde el otro lado del umbral de la puerta, Anna y Matteo, contemplaban la escena como si fuese sacada de una película.

No les presté mucha atención que digamos, usé mi mano libre para imitar a la de Edward, posada sobre mi corazón, quería que sienta como mis latidos se intensificaban por él.

Respondí a su beso, y al escuchar canturrear algo chistoso a Matteo, tuvimos que dejar por un instante nuestro momento de amor, yo quería un poquito mas…

-si es por mi, voy con mucho gusto, mi amor-respondí a su pregunta anterior.

Edward sonrió con más ganas dejando ver sus colmillos color nieve.

-me parece que llegamos en mal momento, amor-bromeó Anna dirigiéndose a su esposo.

Éste sigo su chiste, y Edward vio como me ruborizaba hasta parecer una manzana madura.

-para nada, estamos de festejo, Bella me ha hecho el hombre mas feliz que haya existido jamás.

-¿van a ser padres?-preguntó sonriente Matteo.

Mi cara dejó de ser color manzana, ahora era sangre pura.

-no, no, nosotros... Quiero decir…-me trabé todo como una tonta- es que… yo…

Edward silenció mis labios con un beso fugaz, y perdí el control, mis brazos nuevamente en sus cabellos, la cosa parecía ir más allá, y él tuvo que finalizar como de costumbre.

-solo decía-se disculpó rápidamente Matteo- pero, en fin… ¿Qué se festeja?

Mi novio, futuro esposo iba a contestar pero se adelantó Anna.

-¿Acaso no ves Matteo? Estos niños se aman profundamente, la verdad, señor Cullen se tardó un poco, pensé que no se atrevía más ya ¿eh?

Edward quedó sin habla, lo habían tomado desprevenido, acaricié su rostro de querubín y le robé otro beso.

-perdón mi desconcentración, es que Bella altera mis sentidos-me hizo sentir culpable- pero no quería apurar las cosas, prefiero que se den naturalmente, y nunca pensé que ella diría que si.

-yo nunca pensé que tu…-dudé buscando hallar las palabras- te enamorarías de alguien tan… insignificante como yo.

-mi amor…-unió mis labios con sus dedos gélidos de forma automática-ya hablamos de eso, y no quiero discutir otra vez.

-Anda niña, deja de buscarle excusas, si tú también lo amas, aprovecha, que no todo se da dos veces en la vida.

Edward me rodeó con sus brazos y el matrimonio feliz hizo lo mismo.

-tienes razón Anna, mejor acepto esto y ya, la vida no me pudo haber dado tanto.-miré a Edward que tenía una cara de felicidad que se contagiaba fácil.-Por cierto… Feliz Nochebuena.

-¡cierto! Perdón, perdón-canturreó-se me olvidó, es que… bueno, no importa, ¡Feliz navidad! Sus regalos están debajo del arbolito.

-señor Cullen, no debió molestarse, pero ya que lo dice nosotros también les traemos algo aquí-señaló a Matteo para que nos entregue una caja verde de lazo rojo con estrellitas doradas.

Edward sostuvo la caja y yo saqué de su interior dos bonitos dijes, era, el mío una mitad de un corazón rubí sobre un fondo negro, con la leyenda "POR SIEMPRE", la de mi novio era la mitad que le faltaba al mío, en color plata sobre el mismo fondo y dedicatoria.

-esto es hermoso, muchísimas gracias-dijo Edward colocándome mi pulsera.

-si de verdad, es demasiado Anna y Matteo, gracias.

Fue divertido cuando Matteo nos sacó una foto justo en el momento en que Edward y yo unimos nuestros brazaletes haciéndolo uno solo.

Se despidieron ya que eran mayores, y querían ir a descansar.

-¿Todo listo amor?- preguntó desde el pasillo ansioso- Te esperaré siempre, lo sabes.

-Ya, estaré en un minuto, ni mas ni menos. Enseguida voy, lo prometo.

-si quieres te puedo ayudar… mi Bella, tantas reglas rompimos, una mas no creo que haga daño- bromeó alegre haciendo resonar su voz hecha melodía.

Anna lanzó un suspiro, me echó una mirada fulminante, era señal de que Edward no podía entrar en la habitación. Me resigné.

Luchó contra todas sus fuerzas por hacerme entrar en razón de que use un vestido blanco digno de princesa de cuentos de hadas, con un maquillaje bonito pero yo no quería.

Además, debía hacer realidad la petición de la mamá de Esme, espero no decepcionarla.

-Estás preciosa niña- me dio una última ojeada sujetando en mi cuello una gargantilla antigua, una cinta perlada que contenía en su unión un corazón negro bañado en chispas de plata- algo prestado. Es lo que te faltaba. Ahora si- sonrió como toda una madre- estás lista.

Tragué saliva viéndome en el espejo del placard, ¿esa era yo? ¿Ese cuerpo esbelto y menudo de tez blanquecina cuyo rostro se iluminaba en destellos simples y de mejillas sonrojadas me pertenecía? ¿Ese vestido que alguna vez usó una descendencia de la familia Cullen ahora lo estaba portando yo misma? Sin duda alguna, la vida estaba de mi lado, todavía no le encontraba la razón, pero nunca podría llegar a agradecer tanto.

Anna depositó un beso en mi frente, como lo habría hecho Reneé, nos abrazamos y salí decidida.

-Y… ¿Bien?- titubeé- estoy lista mi amor.

Edward tenía la boca abierta como si estuviese viendo a una diosa egipcia o algo por el estilo, parecía tontito, pero era tierno.

Luego de perderme en su rostro de querubín, me concentré en su traje negro noche, le calzaba perfecto. Camisa blanca almidonada desabotonada al cuello, era su estilo, que hacían juego con sus alborotados cabellos bronce, bailando al viento.

-¡Estas perfecto!- logré decir acercándome a su cuerpo- Mmm… cualquiera diría que estoy soñando, por favor, no me despiertes.

-Tú eres la perfección personificada mi Bella, siempre fuiste y serás bonita, más que eso, pero hoy estas…- me besó dejándome sin aliento- no encuentro las palabras para decirte cuán hermosa estas. Y eres mía, el que no quiere despertar, soy yo definitivamente.

Me sonrojé y al instante él acarició mis mejillas subidas de tono.

-¿Nos vamos?- sugirió- no veo la hora de que seas la Sra. Cullen.

-Por favor- saludamos a nuestro matrimonio italiano, quienes nos sacaron una foto de recuerdo.

-Ya… ¿Qué tanto me ves mi amor? No tengo nada diferente…

-Bella, estas echa una princesa, una reina, ¡todo!- su voz cada vez sonaba mas alta y me asusté de que alguien esté escuchando su tierno monologo.

-pues gracias, y ya te lo dije, tu eres perfecto, no me cansaré de decirlo.

Sus manos se trabaron en mi cintura, y se sentía lindo, ya que podía recostarme en su pecho.

-Llegamos amor- me tradujo Edward lo que acababa de decir el chofer del auto negro que alquiló para llevarnos a la iglesia, no me pude negar ya que no me lo había contado- en tan solo unos minutos…

-¿Seremos marido y mujer por siempre y para siempre?-adiviné feliz.

Ya dentro, tomados de la mano, y frente al altar vimos como se situaba el sacerdote.

-y bien, parece que está todo arreglado aquí- volvió a ser de traductor mi futuro esposo- el Padre esta alegre por nosotros, amor.

Sonreí eternamente agradecida.

-Benvenuto all'altare- saludó-Siamo qui per suggellare il loro amore

Miré a Edward que le indicó algo al sacerdote, quien esperó tranquilo y lleno de paz.

-bienvenidos al altar, estamos aquí para sellar su amor…

-ah, ya- tenía los ojos vidriosos- gracias amor.

-possono dire i loro voti, benedetto dal suo amoreda questo momento-continuó con una sonrisa de júbilo el ancianito que nos estaba casando.

Volví mis ojos a mi amado inmortal, que lleno de dulzura seguía indicandome las frases italianas.

-pueden decir sus votos, bendecidos por su amor desde este momento- me rodeó con sus brazos en torno a mi cintura, y besó mi mejilla rápidamente.

Edward cambió de posición colocandose frente a mi, tomó mis manos y las apoyó en su pecho.

-Yo Edward Anthony Cullen- levantó el semblante con orgullo- prometo amarte toda la eternidad, mi amada, mi Bella.

Me encontré llorando, derramando lagrimas de amor, que mi amor restañó con ternura.

-Y yo Isabella Marie Swan prometo amarte toda la vida y mas alla, serte fiel por siempre y estar junto a ti mientras la vida nos lo permita, te amo Edward.

Besó el anillo que me había regalado días antes y yo hice igual luego de poner la sortija en su dedo del corazón.

Silencio. Mas silencio. Sonrisas como la de los muñequitos del pastel de boda.

-vi dichiaro marito e moglie-sentenció el sacerdote. -può baciare la sposa

-¿Qué?-repetí pero no necesite aclaración. Los labios de Edward silenciaron los míos en un largo beso lleno de amor eterno.

De pronto mi nuevo esposo, comenzó a reír deliberadamente.

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-Es que fíjate, el padre bromeó acerca de que nadie nos rociará arroz.

-Emmett se las arreglará, créeme.

Volvió a besarme.

-Vamos amor, quiero mostrarte algo.-pidió tirándome hacia fuera.

Fuimos nuevamente, como en el primer recorrido al muro de Julieta, esta vez si estaba abierto. Todo se veía tan distinto, ahora que era la señora Cullen. Era de Edward, por fin era suya.

Subí al balcón donde alguna vez Julieta vio en la noche secreta a su Romeo, desde donde él se le declaraba su amor.

Edward sonreía sin parar, de un segundo a otro, estuvo contra mi costado estrechamente.

-Por favor-pidió Edward a un lugareño italiano para que nos tome una fotografía, él aprovechó que me distraje viendo las miles de cartas que pintaban las paredes de ese antiguo Muro, para besarme en mi cuello.

-Con que…- enredé mis dedos en su cuello- Lord Cullen ¿eh?

-Una mas- repitió al italiano que nos miraba como si fuésemos los mismísimos Romeo y Julieta reencarnados.

Y así nos la pasamos todo el día. Ya llegada la hora de la decisión, mi corazón temblaba de miedo, desgarrándose en nerviosismo.

-Me dijiste que te gustó este lugar…-su voz sonó entrecortada- Pensé que podría ser nuestro propio lugar.

Era el ático, Edward lo decoró de una manera totalmente diferente, ahora podía maravillarme viéndolo después de que me quitó un pañuelo con el cual tapó mis ojos.

Todo a oscuras solamente iluminado por las llamas enfrascadas en burbujas de cristal. El piso alfombrado estaba recubierto de almohadas al completo en tonos dorados y blancos, que hacían resaltar los pétalos de rosas esparcidos por la habitación, no había cama… era un detalle que me asombró, pero lo raro era que eso me tranquilizaba. Después de todo, solamente había acolchados y cosas blandas. No era necesario una cama… me estremecí.

-Bella… amor…- lanzó un jadeo- te amo.


	11. Chapter 12

12

Alma en llamas

-¿…Qué te parece mi Bella?- preguntó con la voz entrecortada, estaba nervioso como yo.

Clavé mis ojos en los suyos permitiendo que vea en mi interior sin barrera alguna.

-Todo lo que haces es perfecto. Te amo Edward.

Era imposible que me fije en alguna otra cosa que no sea él, sus cabellos color cobre y miel brillaban gracias al espectro lunar que asomaba su luz desde el ventanal antiguo del ático, su rostro marfil, sus ojos, su cuerpo entero…

Me tomó en brazos haciendo que nuestros roces estremezcan mi débil piel. Espero que él no haya notado mi nerviosismo que se hacía ver de la misma manera que mi corazón bailoteaba incansablemente debajo de la fina seda del vestido que usaba.

Me mordí el labio, tenía un poco de miedo a equivocarme, a no saber qué hacer, ¿y si meto la pata? No sería extraño, casi nada hago bien que digamos. Pero él me aceptaba tal cual era, no debía temer.

-No te haré daño, cariño- me besó depositándome sobre las mil y una almohadas y acolchados.

-Ahora soy tuya ¿no?-traté de disminuir el tono de mi voz- quiero decir… siempre lo fui, pero oficialmente…

Su sonrisa me dejó ver sus blancos colmillos, centelleaban como diamantes.

Silencio. Nos quedamos así, presos del misterio por unos segundos, donde quienes hablaban eran las miradas. Miradas de amor.

Sus dedos gélidos recorrieron mis mejillas, rosas rojizas tal como los pétalos que me envolvían además de Edward, descendió hasta desabotonar la parte de atrás del vestido, lleno de puntillas que ya no se bordaban en estos días, su contacto, me hacía sentir de una manera extraña, me era difícil saber cómo reaccionar, pues nunca viví algo parecido jamás en mi vida.

Su cuerpo se estrechó fuertemente contra el mío, y no era una sensación desagradable, el cosquilleo cuando él levantó la falda hasta la altura de mis caderas me hizo olvidar respirar.

Mis brazos se enredaron en su cuello mientras mis dedos se perdían en sus finos cabellos, pude percibir su aroma a miel bañada en oro.

Mis ojos se pusieron en blanco en el momento en que Edward paseaba sus besos a lo largo de toda mi piel. Fuego contra fuego. Amor en llamas.

Era de él, para siempre, sus acaricias estaban al completo de ternura y fiereza a la vez, su ser era tan perfecto, y por una razón desconocida, era mío.

-Edward…

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, como una cajita de cristal a punto de romper, abrió sus ojos, y se percató de que mí mirada también estaba sobre sus pupilas.

Secó mis lágrimas, y antes de que comenzara a hablar echándose atrás con esto tan hermoso, tan inexplicable, mi boca estuvo sobre la suya una vez más. Lo abracé con tal fuerza que lanzó un gruñido.

Mi cuerpo, tan lleno de Edward a más no poder, estaba en la misma dicha absoluta que nadie puede llegar a tener. Nuestros cuerpos, dejando de ser dos, nos complementamos participando ambos del danzar apasionado del amor. Como cuando el viento hace cosquillas en una bonita tarde de verano, como la lluvia en el rostro en una noche de primavera, nuestras vibraciones se hacían acople formando parte de una melodía única. La forma en la que podía percibir su calidez, sus besos, su integridad en mi, ya no existía un "tu y yo" por separado, era un "nosotros", las sacudidas que se apoderaban de mí eran imposibles de frenar, y no sabía cuando se iba a acabar, pero no quería conocer la respuesta.

La sincronización parecía estar en nuestra naturaleza, como si toda la vida hubiésemos esperado a este momento, momento que no creo que pueda superar en dicha y gozo a algún otro nunca. Edward lanzó un suspiro que me puso la piel de gallina, acabó… Pero el sentimiento que me inundó luego de esto fue, aún más perfecto. ¿Acaso podía recibir tanto?

Edward descansó su rostro en mi hombro, estar entre su cuerpo, como un capullo protegida en sus brazos y caricias era algo nuevo para mi, físicamente, cada vez sería algo diferente, es algo completamente personal. Nuestro.

No me había dado cuenta de que tenía aferrada mi mano izquierda a las sábanas color marfil, hasta que Edward comenzó a besar con ternura ese brazo, y luego le quité de sus cabellos unos pétalos que llegaron allí. Sonreímos, no queríamos que las palabras arruinen este lugar feliz.

¿Mi mano está sudando? Me moriría de la vergüenza si era así, o sea, estábamos en invierno neval, y yo ¿transpirando? Aunque teníamos una buena excusa… pero igual, no debía pasar. No. No. Mi palma estaba húmeda. Comencé a besar su cuello, pero él seguía viendo mi mano, me rendí y cerré los ojos. Era mejor de esa forma, cuando se quita un sentido, se agudizan los demás ¿no? No había duda.

Edward descendió y besó mi palma, abrí los ojos ante la punzada. La humedad que había estado allí no era sudor, creo, ahora que veía la escena, me asusté.

Había olvidado quitarme un colgante que me regaló Alice hace un tiempo atrás, como no deseaba usarla en mi cuello, la transformé en pulsera, una pulsera de metal con varias vueltas alrededor de mi muñeca. En medio de tanta emoción… no me di cuenta de que me la pasé tomando con fuerza las mantas, y me hice daño. Ahora había sangre. Unas gotas rubí gorgoteaban y Edward besó la herida mirándome a los ojos. Me estremecí, no se por qué, pero eso me excitaba de una manera que no entendía.

Comencé a flotar, mi mente no recordaba nada otra vez, estaba absorta en sus roces contra mi sentir. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con la gente que dice "tengo sexo con mi pareja", se supone que si se aman, se quieren, se desean, es hacer el amor, al menos eso creo yo, así es para nosotros.

Ardor. Fuego. Fuego, más y más. Del mismo modo que mi mente olvidó rubor alguno a pesar de que mis mejillas hagan caso omiso a ello, mi corazón estallaba en Edward, mi amado. No era un ardor conocido, pero aumentaba a cada movimiento de él, fue mas intenso.

Chillé inconcientemente, él vaciló por un instante, aun así no se detuvo, cosa que me hizo jadear. Pero luego todo fue tomando su ritmo… estaba en otro sitio. Cada latido que daba se alejaba de mi vida, cada respirar era un despido, un adiós.

Solamente me percataba de Edward sobre mí, que no soltaba mi mano ni un segundo, me era difícil concentrarme. Esto no fue como la primera vez, ya lo sabía. Sentía su voz lejana, como de otro momento, casi no la oía a pesar de mis esfuerzos. Edward apretó mi palma firmemente con la suya llevándola a su pecho, me mordí el labio y suspiré.

Por última vez. Caí tendida sobre el lecho de pétalos de rosas. Sueño eterno de un alma en llamas.


	12. Chapter 13

Para mi geme como siempre.

13

Inesperado

¿Qué pasó? Me pregunté desorbitada, me encontraba soñando de lo más feliz envuelta en los brazos de él y ahora… ¿Qué fue eso?

En la negrura de la noche, allí atravesados cómodamente, calentitos por las mantas, de golpe mi mente y mi cuerpo sintieron un frío helado que me hacía hervir la sangre, raro.

-¡Ah!- fue lo primero y último que exclamé al ver los colmillos de Edward sobre la herida de mi palma.

Edward tenía una cara desconocida para mí, tan enojado con furia y dolor que pintaban sus facciones.

Quedé inconciente o eso pensé porque se me nubló la vista, todo era borroso, Edward bebiendo de mi sangre… no podía gritar porque me desvanecía.

Una punzada, la final a mi parecer, hizo que me arquee de espaldas y lance un jadeo. No podía respirar, mi mente solo registraba el hecho de que mi corazón ardía mientras el resto de mi cuerpo sudaba frío.

Edward me miró con una pena apabullante y asco.

-¡Bella!-gritó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Demasiado tarde, ya no oía mas nada.

-Ya te lo dije, vamos de regreso- dijo Edward con la voz tensa- ella esta bien… ¡No sé Alice! ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué la mordí? Si, lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento, es que estoy… desesperado.

-Señor, disculpe pero aquí no se puede hablar por el móvil. Esta prohibido comunicarse por celular en el avión.- pidió la azafata algo enojada.

Edward refunfuñó en lo bajo, aun así no colgó.

-Dos segundos. Es cuestión de vida o muerte.

La joven señorita rubia vestida con un traje azul marino giró la vista a Bella, quien acompañaba en el asiento contiguo de Edward.

-¿La joven… está?

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-No-fue una negación rotunda- Si me permite…

La mujer se fue dando tumbos de la rabia, volteó y señaló un letrero de advertencia.

-Perdona, sigo aquí- continuó- estaremos de regreso, no te preocupes, Bella aun tiene color en sus mejillas, y quédate tranquila, Matteo y Anna están avisados, pero ya sabes que los mandé a una mini excursión en Venecia- acarició el rostro de su ahora esposa, creyendo que suspiró, todo fue su imaginación- tengo que colgar. Gracias hermanita.

-"Señores pasajeros, por favor permanezcan en sus asientos, estamos teniendo unos problemas pero se solucionaran, no pierdan la calma"-sonó en el altavoz de la cabina.

El avión dio unas sacudidas, había tormenta y eso no facilitaba el vuelo. Edward acurrucó a su mujer en su pecho, comenzó a canturrearle en el oído para tranquilizarla, sabía que era en vano pero no perdería las esperanzas. Bella podía vivir aun.

-Amor… despierta, estaremos bien, lo prometo, lo siento por todo, debes despertar, abre los ojos cariño, necesito que me perdones…

La piel de Bella estaba más pálida que de costumbre, cualquiera que la vería pensaría que sufre de hipotermia y sus labios no del todo morados, labios que Edward mantenía tibios con sus besos, la tomaba de la mano, cubierta por vendas, echo que solo hacía agonizar a su esposo ante el recuerdo. Se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que causó.

El móvil volvió a sonar.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Tuviste una visión? ¡Habla por Dios!

El avión comenzó a tener sacudidas más fuertes. El cuerpo de Bella yacía casi sin vida pegado al de Edward, éste la apretó contra sí.

-Si Alice, traje todo el equipaje, no toqué nada del de Bella, como me lo pediste, ¡Alice! ¡Cuéntame de la visión! ¿Alice?... Se corta la señal ¡Alice!

"_El viaje que se dirigía a Pórtland, para luego seguir destino de Forks, tuvo un accidente que tuvo como resultado muertes y varios heridos, sin descontar los desaparecidos. La línea aérea italiana trata de averiguar que fue lo que falló pero todo indica que los motores no funcionaban correctamente al instante en que comenzó la tormenta. De haber ocurrido antes, el vuelo hubiese sido cancelado, pero todo señalaba que habría buen clima pero ya ven que no fue así. Desde aquí les mantendremos informados, sigan en contacto con la CNN"_


	13. Chapter 14

14

Niña del Hielo

"_Mi niña y mujer_

_Tan frágil como cristal_

_Paso de nubes a hielos_

_Así ha de ser_

_Dueña del sol oscuro, reina inmortal_

_Blanca como tal nieve, flor de rosa tu piel_

_Acaricio tus latidos para juntos en las sombrar volar_

_Besar tus palabras, silenciar tu respirar ser tu renacer_

_Niña del hielo déjame volver_

_Deja atrás la vida y _

_Permíteme tu sueño eterno despertar…"_

Una y otra vez esa poesía musical sonaba en mi cabeza, me permitía querer seguir luchando. Había algo que me mantenía prendida pero no recordaba qué era. No sabía donde estaba ni donde debía estar…

¿Niña del hielo? No se a qué se refería exactamente eso pero me desvanecía oyendo esa voz tan dulce y angelical. De seguro morí y estoy en el Paraíso.

El ardor de mi corazón dejó de estar. Ahora tengo un gran vacío. Como en la nada misma.

La única cosa que me mantenía firme y me hacía sentir que era mía, era esa voz.

Una vez que el fuego abrasador abandonó mi pecho, fui capaz de abrir los ojos.

Me encontraba sola, y no conocía el lugar. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, instantáneamente me pasé la mano por la frente, tenía un corte. Todo estaba tan extraño. No recordaba ni quién era. Miré el anillo colocado en mi dedo del corazón, una alianza.

Así que estaba casada, recordaba a Edward. En el reverso del anillo decía "Bella por siempre tuyo, Edward". Solamente sabía que me llamaba Bella y era la esposa de Edward. Pero lo demás se me borró de la memoria. No se qué hacía sentada sobre el piso rocoso cubierto de césped y el rocío nocturno. La oscuridad me inquietaba.

Las punzadas en mi cabeza no me permitían concentrarme. La nana, la nana, me la sabía de memoria, y me encantaba.

La canción, si se puede decir, me ayudó a esclarecer un poco las cosas. Edward, Edward, él la compuso para mi. De golpe lo vi… Sus cabellos rebeldes a la luz del sol, su cuerpo níveo, sus labios, sus ojos, su mirada. ¿Dónde estaba el? Su melodía de nuevo.

" _So much for my happy ending"_

¿Y eso? Ah, era el tono de llamadas del celular que no tenía idea de cómo llego a mi bolso.

-¿Hola?-esperé un momento porque reconocía la voz pero no sabía quien diablos era- mmm… ¡Diablos! Nadie contestaba.

Miré la pantalla. "Correo de voz de Alice"

-_Bella, soy Alice, cuando escuches esto llámame por el amor de Dios ¿Me oíste? Estoy desesperada, hablé con Edward en el avión pero se cortó la llamada. Lo siento otra vez no se puede hablar. ¡LLÁMAME!_

-¿Alice?-repetí.

¡Genial! Lo que faltaba… Me quedé sin batería.

Por bronca lancé a lo lejos el móvil. Curioso, apenas moví el brazo, tuve mucha fuerza. Lo que me hizo mirar mi muñeca, tenía una venda, ¿Qué me había pasado? No dejaba de pensar en Edward.

Rebusqué en el bolso ambarino haber si encontraba algo, nada. Sólo prendas de vestir, jeans, chamarras, blusas. Sonreí al quitar de encima unas camisas, ¡Bingo! La cartera de cuero negra, en el interior había una pequeña foto de Edward conmigo en un balcón. Por suerte, estaba tal cual lo retenía en mi mente. Al menos, eso no se borró. Suspiré.

Lo guardé en mis bolsillos, por si acaso.

Ahora tenía un dilema mayor, averiguar que lugar es este. Hace frío, bastante, decidí ponerme un saco de lana, lo primero que se me cruzó.

¿Quién pondría comida en el bolso? Todo indicaba que me abandonaron en la nada, pero con provisiones. Capaz Edward sabía que esto pasaría y tomo recaudos, lo extrañaba tanto. ¿Estaría bien? Cómo quisiera que alguien me explique que sucedió, qué sucede ahora mismo. ¿Cuándo fue que Edward y yo estábamos cómodos y abrigados en el acogedor ático? Sé que dos personas más nos acompañaban pero justo esa noche no, él había dicho que les regaló unos días en Venecia. ¿Edward me había dejado? Me sorprendí restañando las lágrimas de mi cara, de veras que lo necesitaba, a él primeramente, pero quería respuestas…

Contaba con tanta soledad, un vacío dentro mío. No sé por qué pero me llevé las manos a mi abdomen, quizás, todo era mi imaginación, pero de ser así ¿Qué hacía con mi pasaporte y documento en el equipaje?

La noche me estaba asustando demasiado, busqué en la memoria del celular algún dato que me ayude. Cero informaciones.

_Aquí el cielo es mío_

_Me ves, mi alma va, yo vuelo_

_Mírame, siénteme, estoy aquí, tócame_

_Siento el frío del asfalto Sálvame... Sálvame_

_Háblame, escúchame, estoy aquí_

_Espérame lluvia y nieve_

_En las alas, Sálvame_

_Arriba yo subí_

_Me ves, mi alma allí_

_yo vuelo_

_Mírame, siénteme, estoy aquí, tócame_

_Siento el frío del asfalto Sálvame... Sálvame_

_Háblame, escúchame, estoy aquí,_

_Espérame, lluvia y nieve_

_En las alas, sálvame._

_Mírame, siénteme, estoy aquí, tócame_

_Siento el frío del asfalto Sálvame... Sálvame_

_Háblame, escúchame, estoy aquí_

_Espérame lluvia y nieve_

_En las alas, sálvame._

_Mírame..._

Recordando esa canción, esperé a que el alba de su señal de vida.


	14. Chapter 15

Tic Tac

Las manecillas de mi reloj de mano indicaban que las horas pasaban, pero yo no veía diferencia alguna salvo las mínimas lucecitas que empezaban a teñir el cielo.

"Al fin" Pensé, recostada sobre un árbol de cerezo, me obligué nuevamente a pensar, algo lo imposibilitaba, sentía sed… Mi garganta ardía en llamas.

En mi mente, algo así como en una película, las imágenes retrocedieron en el tiempo, vi a Edward sobre los acolchados, a mí misma tumbada sobre su pecho, la fragancia… Ese perfume dulce entraba por mi nariz… ¡Sangre!

Edward me había mordido, miré nuevamente mi herida, no cabían dudas, desprendí suavemente la gasa, que en un comienzo seguro fue blanca, ahora estaba pintada de rojo, sentí ansias de colocar mis propios colmillos sobre mi muñeca.

Mi cabeza hizo "click", ¿Era ya un vampiro? ¿Una neófita fuera de control? No había llegado a esa conclusión hasta que vi mi sangre, esto no está bien. Quizás, luego de ese percance, esa noche quise morder a Edward, y el me abandonó aquí… Cierto, todavía no se donde estoy.

-Disculpe, señorita… ¿Me permite si...?

Ladeé mis ojos, estaba en problemas, un joven rubio estaba frente a mí, tendiéndome la mano para incorporarme, ya era de día.

Fruncí el cejo, ese no era Edward, ¿Y si lo era? ¿Y si no lo recordaba?

-Soy el Dr. Newton, ¿sabe donde se encuentra?

¿Dr. Newton? ¡Qué formalidad! Si este muchacho debía tener de mi edad.

-¿Dónde esta Edward? Es alto, de tez clara, más bien pálida, de cabellos rojizos, de ojos…

-Perdóneme… ¿Cómo es su apellido?

-Soy Bella, Isabella Cullen. ¿Dónde esta mi esposo? Por favor, necesito encontrarlo, es que…

Me quebré. El doctor me miraba extrañado, Ah… creo que era por el modo en cómo miraba su cuello, es que su vena principal latía fuertemente contra su piel.

-Oh, casada…-clavó sus ojos en sus manos- Este… Quiero decir… Bueno, el avión donde usted viajaba con su… marido, y donde iba yo incluido, tuvo un accidente, los motores fallaron, y ya ve… Acá estamos.

-¿Accidente? ¿Y Edward?

-Lo siento, no se cómo decirlo, este joven que usted describió hace un instante, yo mismo lo atendí, él le salvó la vida. Pero… cuando hice unos chequeos, su corazón no latía. De verdad lo siento Isabella.

Mi mundo se detuvo, no había reloj que valga, esto no podía estar sucediendo. Edward… ¿Muerto? No… No puede ser…

Mis labios se tensaron en una fina línea, el médico rubio dio un paso hacia atrás, no dijo nada, esperó.

Me olvidé de él, ¡Edward no podía estar muerto!

-Isabella… -continuó aunque apenas lo escuchaba- Tienes que acompañarme, por allá están los equipos médicos. Deben revisarte.

-¿Dónde esta… el cuerpo?

-Lo llevaron esta mañana cuando lo encontré- le fulminé con la mirada y me levanté, lo tomé del cuello de la chaqueta con una furia incontenible- Él no sufrió… Te lo aseguro.

-Llévame donde esté ¡AHORA!-chillé.

-Esta de camino a la morgue, encontramos en sus pantalones sus datos, es de Forks- eso ya sabía, mis ojos me impedían ver con claridad, estaba en completa negación, Edward no estaba muerto, no podía- Así que… Lo deben estar llevando de regreso.

-¿Te dijo algo antes de…?-no podía decir la frase entera.

Lanzó un suspiro frotándose los ojos con sus manos. La bronca volvió a mí, de una peor manera.

-Cuando lo encontré, ya estaba…-quiso abrazarme viendo que yo me ponía histérica, no me dejé- Pero pasó algo curioso, ayer creí haberlo visto pegado a ti, bueno, a una joven de aspecto similar al tuyo pero como era de noche no puedo estar seguro, pero juraría que estaban bien, los dos, en los asientos.

-¡HABLA! ¡POR DIOS!

-… Pero hoy ya, él estaba solo, tendido en la gramilla a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia que tu.

-¿En los asientos? Eso del avión… Cuenta… ¿Cómo es que llegué allí?

-Claramente estas en shock, es normal, y yo también lo estoy, no me hagas caso, tal vez… Perdona, es que mi lugar en el avión era cercano al de ustedes, y con todo esto, estoy confundido. Estoy atendiendo hace horas sin respiro. Vi tantas cosas, triste en su mayoría. Lo siento de verdad.

Comencé a correr sin dirección fija, donde vi que había mucha gente, seguí esa ruta. Cuerpos tumbados, ensangrentados… La sangre, mi garganta la pedía a gritos pero Edward era más importante que toda esa maldita sed.

Sentí un cosquilleo en mis ojos, en las pupilas se pegaban unas pelusas diminutas pero oscuras, era como polvillo. Humo. ¿El se había incendiado? Y si… No…

En ese momento, pensé que aspecto tendría. Edward siempre dijo que por la ingesta de sangre, los ojos quedaban teñidos de color rubí. Que suerte que hoy estaba algo nublado, el sol apenas se dejaba entrever.

Escuché unos pasos detrás de mí junto con un jadeo.

-Hey. Espérame. Detente por favor.

Volteé mi cabeza gruñendo. Mis colmillos asomaron a la luz y el medicucho que no me dejaba en paz quedó en su sitio.

Dos pares de fuerte brazos me encerraron, yo tenía mas fuerza que ellos en absoluto pero no iba a dejar al descubierto a la "raza" Culle, mi raza…

-Puedo sola, gracias- me soltaron.

Todo estaba tan mullido, y mi cabeza cada vez se sentía peor, veía colores, luces llameantes, fogonazos cruzando la… ¿Habitación?

-¿Estás mejor?

-¿Qué me hicieron? ¡Te odio! ¿Por qué no me dejas ir de una vez por todas? Necesito a Edward… Por favor, te lo ruego.

-Calma-dijo el Dr. "Molesto"- era necesario, estabas demasiado alterada. Debes reponerte.

-Sí- grazné- estoy mejor que nunca- me quité las sábanas de la camilla, y me puse en pie, el quiso detenerme, pero ni modo. Me voy. Estoy sana… Físicamente.

-No soy nadie para impedírtelo, toma tus cosas- me pasó el bolso- pero eso no está en mis manos, mañana recién podremos irnos todos, sólo los de urgencia están viajando.

-Estoy viuda. ¿Eso no cuenta?

-Shhh…

-¡SUÉLTAME!- grité lanzándolo al suelo, Edward decía "Shhh" siempre…

Me miró confuso.

-Lo siento, veré que hago, irás mañana mismo a ver el cuerpo de tu difunto esposo.- quiso acariciar mi rostro bañado en lágrimas pero yo ya estaba fuera de la habitación.

Tenía el resto del día para entretenerme en cosas como… ¿Ya soy vampiro? ¿Y si es así por qué puedo controlar mi sed? ¿Edward realmente estaba… muerto? No podía ser, era imposible ya que los vampiros no mueren, claro su corazón no late, son fallecidos en vida. Quizás… exista la posibilidad de que a Edward lo revisaron, y al ver que su corazón no bombeaba sangre como cualquier humano, lo dieron por muerto, si ojala fuera eso. Por favor.

Quedé sentada todo el rato junto a un árbol, alejada de la multitud que me dejaron en paz después de estudios, que no sé cuales fueron ya que el doctor idiota me sedó y quién sabe uno que me hicieron.

-Todo listo, Sra. Cullen-dijo una voz femenina desconocida- Mike… Perdón, el doctor Newton hizo unos ajustes y podrá viajar mañana a primera hora a Forks.

Eso me recordó que yo estaba en Verona, con Edward, y nos habíamos casado, con anillo y acta matrimonial incluidos.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y qué fecha es hoy?- Me levanté y comencé a hacer muecas con las manos.- ¿Por qué no hablas italiano? ¿Esto es Verona?

La rubia me miró con gesto cansado.

-Nosotros también viajábamos para Estados Unidos, soy la secretaria de… Mike, y seguimos en Italia. Hoy es 30 de diciembre. Vaya fecha viene a caer el viaje ¿Eh? Ah, estamos Florencia, para ser exactos.

-Yo no tengo nada que festejar.

-Claro que sí, créeme.-terminó.


	15. Chapter 16

La rubia me estaba impacientando, era tan molesta tenerla cerca de mí, su vocecita cantarina que no dejaba de cotorrear. Pude conseguir lo que quería, le ofrecí un trato a Jessica, así se llamaba. Pondría mi mejor cara para tratar de emparejarla con el Dr. Newton.

-¡Gracias!-chilló tirándose sobre mi, me abrazó tan fuerte que me dolió un poco el cuello- Ya, Gracias. Levanta el ánimo. ¡Estas viva!

Me acomodé en el asiento del avión, junto a la ventanilla descorriendo las cortinas.

-Yo sí, pero no tiene sentido mi vida ahora. No debieron encontrarme.

Suspiró ladeando la cabeza.

-Si tienes motivos para celebrar. ¿Acaso no te lo dijo Mike?

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, dejé de jugar con el cintillo de la cortina.

-¿Edward? Dime que sabes algo-rogué.

-Mmm… No de él no mucho. Bueno sí, pero no sé como lo tomarás.-tomó asiento en la butaca libre a mi izquierda- Hoy llamé a la clínica de Forks… Donde serían enviados los heridos, y también la morgue- tragué saliva mordiéndome el labio- pero no llegó nadie de apellido Cullen.

Una sonrisa asomó mi rostro. Edward estaba bien, mi corazón no intuía nada malo, él me hubiese avisado de cualquier forma. Edward…

-Además… Isa ¿Te puedo llamar así verdad?

-Bella.

-Esta bien, bueno continuo, esto realmente es importante. Bella, tienes que cuidarte, ahora no sólo es por ti. ¡Felicidades! ¡Estás embarazada!

Creo que me dormí todo el viaje, ¿Embaraza yo? Soñé que Edward me esperaba al bajar del avión, con sus pantalones color caquis, y su camisa azul al cuerpo, todo volvía a ser como antes.

Sólo fue un sueño. Hasta ahora.

-¡Bella! ¡Estás viva! ¿Cómo estas? Dime, ¿Qué tienes? Contéstame- me urgió una voz chillona conocida, la del mensaje en el contestador.- ¡BELLA!

Me bajó del avión, salimos volando a un auto amarillo, bonito. No me dejó hablar, todo el tiempo me examinaba, y pidió que mantuviera la distancia entre mi herida y su cuerpo.

-¿Tú eras…?

-Bella soy Alice, ¿no te acuerdas? Maldito Emmett, fue su idea.

-Alice, si sí, ya estoy. Estás casada con Jasper, eres la hermana favorita de Ed…-le sacudí en el coche estacionado por el semáforo- Edward, ¿Dónde está? ¿No se murió verdad? Alice respóndeme.

Se mordió el labio y posó su vista en el tráfico. Pestañeó unas tantas veces y al fin, habló.

-No te preocupes, fue todo mi culpa, Edward está bien, vino ayer pero ahora…

El auto frenó en seco, Alice casi chocó.

-Ups, lo siento, es que tuve una visión- me sonrió apretándome la mano- Edward vendrá pronto. Esta… ¡AGH! ¡No logro ver el lugar!

-Alice no me estarás engañando.

-Para nada Bella, es que ayer fue un día de locos, ya sabes, aquí nadie sabía sobre Verona, ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Mis padres cómo están? ¿Ustedes llegaron bien? ¿Viste a Edward? ¿Qué dijo?

Estacionó en el porche, era mi casa.

-Primero esto Bella, y felicidades, no se lo dije a Edward.

Gruñí. Alice tampoco había notado la sorpresa de mi embarazo, ni que me estaba transformado en vampiro, y lo peor no hablaba sobre Edward.

-¡Cariño, Bella! –lloró mamá, Charlie se unió al abrazo y mis ojos se humedecieron- Pensé que…

-Ya mamá estoy bien.

Otra vez, nada. No sentí deseos de morderlos o beber su sangre. Seguro era mi imaginación.

-¿Quieres comer algo? Mira, necesitas descansar…

-Bella quiere venir conmigo, Edward es su prioridad.- me ayudó Alice.- El y…- le di un codazo en su costado, nadie sabría antes que él lo de nuestro hijo.

Alice no nos condujo hasta la casa Cullen como yo esperaba. Me dejó en un callejón baldío.

-Aquí está el. Ya me leyó la mente y lo seguí- me abrazó una vez más- Ve, el esta destrozado… No sabe que hacer Bella.

¿Qué hacía Edward en un cementerio? Caminé y caminé. No era un cementerio, se nota que me hizo mal el estúpido choque. El viento sopló en mi cara, comencé a correr al verlo de espaldas en el claro donde nos besamos por primera vez. Eso no se iría de mi mente jamás en la vida.

-¡Edward!- me tiré sobre sus brazos- Amor, estás bien, no sabes lo que sufrí.

Mi boca se fundió en la suya mezclada con lágrimas, sus manos se trabaron en mi cuerpo y se me dificultaba respirar. No era un espejismo. Edward estaba vivo.

-Bella…-Jadeó acariciando mi pelo, sin apartarse un segundo de mí- Bella ¡Lo siento tanto!

Su ánimo se vino abajo, estaba destruido.

Volví a besarlo. Ambos caímos bajo el prado. Su piel brillaba tal como cristal. Estaba anocheciendo. Sus ojos parecían llorosos. Quería consolarlo pero no sabía cómo, me dolía actuar como una egoísta pero quise amarlo como nunca, estaba vivo. Era lo que importaba.


	16. Chapter 17

No quería arruinar el momento, todo tan hermoso, Edward recostado sobre la gramilla, acunando mi cabeza dulcemente, viendo como el sol se despedía, abandonando sus tonos rojizos. Hacía frío, lo notaba por cómo bailaban las hojas en las copas de los árboles, aun así, mi cuerpo no percibió ese clima.

Edward no dejaba de mirarme, sus ojos brillaban, la melancolía y pena lo inundaban al completo.

Intenté animarlo, además… Debía quitarme algunas dudas, varias.

-Edward-comencé mientras me acomodaba en su regazo- ¿No notas nada diferente? Quiero decir… ¿Me cuentas qué fue lo que sucedió? Es que…

Tartamudeaba de los nervios, creo mi salud mental estaba fallando.

El lanzó un respiro, como queriendo acomodar las ideas en su mente. Esperé.

-Lo siento otra vez, de verdad Bella, esto no hubiese pasado si…- puse dos de mis dedos en forma de pinza en sus labios evitando que siga disculpándose sobre algo que no necesitaba perdonar- Yo no quise…

-Lo sé, no es necesario que te disculpes por algo que no hiciste, amor.

Me dirigió una de sus miradas penetrantes. No quité mis ojos de los suyos.

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor, pero bueno, te contaré, para aclarar algo… ¿Tú qué recuerdas exactamente?

Me ruboricé, sentí calientes mis mejillas. Eso no lo había perdido, Edward colocó sus manos frías, pero cálidas a mi contacto, en ellas.

-Mmm… Pues… Recuerdo que llegamos al ático, a nuestro lugar feliz, y que todo estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosas… Y luego… Ya sabes… -mi cara ardía- y lo último fue que vi tu rostro besando la palma de mi mano, un gusto dulce me recorrió el cuerpo y después, fue como si flotara.

Se estremeció ante el recuerdo. Intenté lo más posible parecer tener amnesia en cuanto a su mordida.

-Te saltaste la parte en que te mordí, casi te mato Bella.-su voz sonó hosca.

-No fue tu intención, y… no dolió.

-Aún así, no me reconforta, eres pésima mintiendo cariño, tú gritaste. Tu chillido esta grabado en mi memoria, dudo que se vaya, soy un monstruo.-se recriminó.

-Yo no lo veo así- negué con la cabeza- y fui una tonta al gritar, es que… estaba dormida, y fue más bien un susto. Y no eres un monstruo. Los ángeles no son malos.

Me abrazó con ternura, besó mi frente. Estaba canalizando su ira, lo conocía tan bien que estaba acostumbrada.

-¿Qué tal te sientes? Bella, es que no entiendo algo.

-Humana… Creo.

Pasó sus brazos por mis hombros, me calmó.

-La verdad, no sé que soy, es que… No tengo sed de sangre, al menos no mordí a nadie- su miraba bajó a mi mano, lo cual me traumó ¿Yo hice eso?

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.

Desvendó mi herida, luego de quitarme las manoplas de lana que llevaba puestas, las finas gasas estaban de un rojo oscuro. Mis dientes crujieron.

-¿Qué te hiciste Bella?- sus ojos mostraban asombro al igual que yo, dolía- ¿No te revisaron antes de venir aquí?

Negué.

Me dolía mucho pero me las arreglé cuando vi mi piel al descubierto. La herida había duplicado su tamaño. Y unas nuevas punzadas rozaban la palma.

-¿Eso puede pasar?

-Estoy seguro de que no fui yo- sonreí pero él se mantenía serio- Me parece que en algún momento, necesitaste… Alimentarte…

-Pero Edward, yo estaba dormida…

-Eso no importa, y conociendo tus reacciones, prácticamente quisiste hacer algo sin necesitar de los demás. Y estando inconsciente, actuaste por instinto… No lo sé.

Sin darnos cuenta la noche cayó bajo nosotros.

-Será mejor que sigamos más tarde, amor.

Mamá me hizo comer pollo frito con una ensalada, comí rápidamente, estaba distraída. Por suerte, no hicieron preguntas en la mesa, papá se concentró en el partido que pasaban en la televisión. Phil llamó, y aproveché para irme a la cama.

Cuando me estaba colocando el pijama, unos shorts crema y una camiseta raída, me sobresalté, Edward estaba recostado en mi cama contemplándome.

-Te ves muy bonita- comentó llevándome entre las sábanas. Mis manos volaron a mi vientre, estaba plano como de costumbre pero mi mente sentía como si llevase a un mini Edward dentro, y era cierto.

-Continúa por fa-rogué acurrucándome en su pecho, prendí la televisión para disimular las voces.

Dejó un beso fugaz en mis labios que me erizó la piel.

-Ya, bebiste tu propia sangre, dejemos eso como una teoría por confirmar. Lo otro… Pues tu aspecto sigue siendo natural, claro mucho más hermosa que antes, eso sí.

-Mmm, ¿Cuenta que me sienta más poderosa?

Al fin carcajeó.

-Ya sabes que los recién nacidos son más fuertes, es típico de neófitos. Pero tu autocontrol, o tu autoabastecimiento son una novedad, jamás oí eso.

-Todavía no me vi al espejo. Me da miedo- confesé hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho- Algo no está funcionando en mi ser.

-Carlisle debe intervenir cariño, si no fuese de vital importancia sabes que no te obligaría.

-Creo que sé el por qué… Pero aún no me has dicho por qué te fuiste de Florencia, no me avisaste nada. Todo indicaba que tú…

-Shhh lo sé, lo sé-su voz sonaba estrangulada-Después de que… te mordí, te vestí y fuimos al aeropuerto, había comprado los pasajes ida y vuelta, solo que no tenían fecha de uso, tú estabas sumida en un sueño que asustaba, apenas te oía respirar, pero lo que me mantenía firme era que tu corazón aun respondía-le costaba mucho relatármelo- Luego llamó Alice preguntando qué pasaba, le expliqué y justo iba a decirme algo importante, cosa que la tormenta impidió que llegue a hacerlo. Te sostuve cerca de mí y después no sé que me pasó porque me encontré tumbado en el frío helado, en la gramilla.

Nos abrazamos fuertemente, el sólo hecho de que existió la posibilidad de un "adiós" era horrible.

-Ah, también, después llamé a tu celular, pero no contestabas amor.

-Es que… cuando desperté sonó una música y era un correo de voz, Alice, y quedé sin batería y de la bronca… Lancé el celular y se rompió.

-Ja Ja, o sea que eres fuerte, ya tienes ese don vampírico-bromeó.

-¿Me esperas un segundo?

Salí apresurada, bajé las escaleras, excusé a mamá con una mentira, me creyó al menos.

-Ya estoy.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Chocolate, ¿Quieres?-pregunté tímidamente, se me hacía agua la boca.

-Paso amor, estás hambrienta. Eso demuestra que no sos vampiro… Aun.

-Sigue contando, escucho mientras como esta delicia.

Me limpió las comisuras llenas de chocolate, y dejé un beso dulce en su mano. Sonreímos.

-Sí, conocí a un idiota, un tal Newton que creo que me intoxicó con algún remedio, y por eso cuando desperté estaba en una camilla, dentro de una bolsa.

Tragué con ruido. Lo decía así como si nada.

-También lo conocí, me dijo que tú estabas en la morgue de Forks. Una larga historia, y ya somos dos los sedados por ese médico. Agrego a la lista que a mi me hizo estudios mientras yo estaba en el quinto sueño.

-¿Q-qué?-se enojó-Maldito desgraciado.

-Bueno, pero hay que darle crédito. Me dio un halo de esperanza.

-¿Un qué? Bella, me asustas.

Guardamos silencio por un segundo, giré a verlo pero me encontraba sola en la cama.

-¿Bella no necesitas nada cariño? Enseguida voy a acostarme, ¿Quieres alguna manta?

-Estoy bien mamá-dije asustada mirando a mamá en el marco de la puerta- Voy a dormir, buenas noches.

-Nos salvamos- Edward reía por lo bajo subiendo a la cama, blandita y completa con el. ¿Qué es eso del halo del estúpido de Newton?

-¿Estas celoso? Lo emparejé con la secretaria que está loca por él, descuida, además soy tuya- levanté mi mano mostrando orgullosa mi anillo de bodas.

-Sigo esperando amor mío.

-Uno de esos estudios, según dijo Jessica, la secretaria…

-¿Sí?

-Pues… Estoy embarazada. Esa es mi hipótesis de estar en proceso de transformación.


	17. Chapter 18

Suspiraba el aliento de Edward, rodeados de árboles, flores, era primavera, el perfume de los pimpollos por nacer, recostados en la verde gramilla.

-Te amo, Bella.

Mis dedos de la mano derecha volaron a su cuello descubierto un poco. Mi espalda se arqueo porque estaba un tanto incómoda.

-Yo también, mi amor- susurre y bajé la vista sonriendo eternamente.

Edward acariciaba mi panza, ya no era plana, él recorría mi piel dulcemente, sentí una patadita bajo mis músculos.

-No puede ser, amor, ¿Tú sentiste… lo mismo que yo?

Asentí.

Me besó primero a mí, luego al bebé a través de mi abdomen.

Me envolvió en sus brazos, cosa bastante difícil ya que estaba el doble de crecida que antes. No me importaba, mi angelito sería el bebé más feliz del mundo.

¿Edward? ¿Dónde te metiste?- pregunté tanteando las sábanas.

Resoplé. Tan solo fue un sueño, era demasiado bonito para que fuera real.

Estaba desganada de todo, pero quería tomar una taza de café con leche y una barrita de chocolate. De solo pensarlo, se me hacía agua la boca.

-¡Qué manera de dormir Bella!-¿Dormiste bien?

-¿Qué?-dije soñolienta-¿Y Edward?

Bostecé y tomé un frasco de masitas de chocolate. Se veían ricas.

-Pues supongo que en su casa, cariño, Bella, adivina qué hora es.

-No se, mamá tenemos que hablar, hay cosas…

-Si, cariño, tómate tu tiempo, no es necesario que recuerdes todo ahora, Alice me explicó lo de tu amnesia, es normal, no debes avergonzarte. Ah y Bella, ya te pasaste el mediodía. ¡Vaya sueño el que te diste!

-Ah, tal vez, es que estoy cansada, con hambre, mamá es en serio, Edward y yo… te quería decir…

-Bella, Edward llamó todo el día, pero insistió en que no te despierte. Ese chico en verdad te ama.

-¡Mamá!

Me estaba poniendo histérica, y eso que yo era una persona pacífica.

-¿Qué?

-Edward y yo…-casi lanzo al suelo el frasco de vidrio con las masitas, justo ahora tenía que sonar el teléfono. ¡Dios!

Mamá pidió silencio. Al menos, el café me despejó la mente.

-YA MAMÁ-bufé- ¿Puedes escuchar?

-Lo siento, corazón, es que estas desorientada, pero hoy es Año Nuevo.

¿Tanto me dormí? Sentí unos mareos, y un gusto horrible se me subió por la garganta. Quedé sentada por si acaso.

-Bella, era Edward.

Se me alegró el día.

-Guau hija, es enserio, te nombro a él, y tu… No se… es mágico como te cambia el rostro.

Corrí a abrir la puerta. Los mareos volvieron. Edward me sostuvo rápidamente antes de que me caiga, cerré los ojos y me tapé la boca.

Me alzó en brazos, Reneé no necesitó decir nada.

-Estoy bien, Edward no fue nada. Lo juro.

Me secó la cara con una toalla, el agua fría me hizo refrescar.

-¿Bella qué fue eso? Edward, mejor llévala a un médico, te acompaño.

Reímos por lo bajo, yo por alegría y nervios, y él para acompañarme, porque sé que estaba preocupado.

-Mamá, bueno- puse en alto mi mano dejando ver la sortija- Edward me besó el cuello- ¿entiendes?

-¡Oh por Dios!-comenzó a llorar- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

-Ya, tranquilícese suegra-Edward sonaba divertido- no debe usted alterar a una… embarazada.

Mamá abrió los ojos bien grandes.

-Yo te lo quise decir justo ahora, pero tú estabas al teléfono y no me escuchabas- fui contando con los dedos de la mano-fue en Verona, el 25 de Diciembre, porque nos amamos… y cómo… ¡fue hermoso!

Apoyé mi espalda sobre Edward.

-¡Esto hay que festejar!

-No es para tanto-traté de quitarle importancia, es que eso era algo solo de nosotros- Ya vengo.

Me metí en el baño, Edward me siguió. No fue nada, solo un susto.

-Listo, como nueva-dije tomando su mano- quiero… mas chocolate.

-No Bella, te hará mal.

-¿Por qué?-pedí- recién estaba comiendo… y…

-¿Y?-replicó-te cayó mal.

-Niños no peleen… tenemos una cena que preparar. ¡Manos a la obra!-exclamó mamá.

Tomó su celular marcando números apenas bajó las escaleras.

-Y tú… a la cama, amor. Te ves cansada-tiraba de mi depositándome en mi cama.

-Pero dormí muchas horas, quiero estar contigo…-bajé la voz y lo besé, se estremeció. Me molesté cuando se echó atrás.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo mal aliento?-me ruboricé-que pena, espérame.

El largaba una carcajada detrás de otra.

-Bella, no pasa nada, es que estás embarazada, te tengo que cuidar.

-Embarazada, inválida, enferma no.-esperé.-Mamá… Haremos las compras. ¿Qué necesitas para la cena?

-Bella-suspiró- ya… Sólo porque no se decirte no a nada.

-Compraremos helado de chocolate blanco con chispas.-dije con algo de pena.- se ve rico…

-¡Bella! Estamos en invierno- mis manos recorrieron su pecho perfecto-lo que quieras… -pero me convidarás ese helado.

-¿Por qué? Acuérdate que debo alimentarme por dos.

Sonreímos divertidos.


	18. Chapter 19

Por primera vez desde el tiempo en que nos conocimos, Edward disminuyó la velocidad en el Volvo.

Lo noté un poco apagado de sí, aferrando mi mano mientras que la otra permanecía en el volante. De vez en cuando, nuestras miradas se fundían sin querer desprenderse, eran momentos fugaces pero intensos.

Mis ojos bajaron hacia mi pancita, fue como si algo se moviera dentro, casi imperceptible pero estaba allí.

-Edward, ¿escuchas eso?-pregunté cuando él me apretaba contra su costado.

_and it's you and me and all of the people __  
__and I don't know why __  
__I can't keep my eyes off of you _

-Nuestra canción-recordó besando mi frente-una de ellas…

_all of the things that I want to say __  
__just aren't coming out right __  
__I'm tripping inwards __  
__you got my head spinning __  
__I don't know where to go from here_

-¡Qué raro que la pasen en la radio!-pensé-Hey… mira amor, helados…

-¿Cuál quieres?- miramos el congelador del súper-Mmm… ¿Chocolate granizado?

Adivinó.

Pudimos comprar todas las cosas que quería mamá, incluyendo algunas de último momento como bombones de chocolate y caramelos… no me pude resistir.

Quería pasar a saludar a Carlisle y Esme, y agradecer a Emmett por el viaje.

A Edward le encantó la idea. Me advirtió que Alice tenía algo en mente.

Todo estaba como cuando nos fuimos, Alice haciendo arreglos florales, Jasper con Carlisle en el garaje, Esme nos recibió.

-¡Bella!-me abrazó. Edward no se desprendió de mí.

No se si era cosa del embarazo o qué pero estaba mas sensorial, las flores olían bonito, la madera, el aroma que se avecinaba desde la puerta…

-¿y Emmett?

-Salió de caza con Rose, deberían de estar por llegar.

Apareció Alice, y me puso una florcita chiquita detrás de la oreja.

-Para ser precisos, en dos minutos están aquí-avisó.-Espero que le guste la flor a mi sobri… ¡Ups!

-¡Alice!-Jasper estuvo justo detrás de ella tapándole la boca.

-¿Muchachos?

Alice estaba por reventar si nadie hablaba. Saltaba impaciente.

-Vamos a ser papás-dijo orgulloso Edward.

Acarició mi panza a manera de que no queden dudas.

-Pues… No se qué decir…-vaciló Esme.

Temí, no estaba contenta.

Alice hizo señas a Edward para que se acerque a su lado. Sin preguntar, me llevó con él.

-Yo voy… por Carlisle…-fue Jasper.

Meneaba la cabeza, ¿acaso esto estaba mal?

-Fee-li-ci-da-desss….-alcanzó a decir Esme por fin.

Silencios.

Se abrió la puerta, eran Emmett y Rose.

Caminaban con una gracia, como modelos en la pasarela.

Emmett me alzó de una manera bruta. Me dolieron los músculos pero no dije nada.

Edward gruñó.

-Bájala ya mismo.

Rose miró como mis manos estaban amoldadas a mi abdomen. Ella lo comprendió.

-No puede ser-apartó de un sopetón a su esposo y tocaba con deseo mi panza. Me asustó.

-Bella, debemos irnos amor.

Mis ojos pedían una explicación razonable.

-No puedo creer que nos hagan esto-dijo Edward con el semblante duro-son mi familia…

Comencé a llorar deliberadamente, estaba apoyada sobre el hombro de Edward, él manejaba despacio.

-Dime que fue todo eso…

Estacionó en una plaza, no bajamos de todos modos. El viento en mi cara era tranquilizador.

-Esme no se decide, no sabe qué pensar, desea estar feliz por nosotros pero sabe que esto tiene sus consecuencias.

-¿Y Rose?

-Quiere nuestro hijo.

Trabé mis manos en torno a donde estaba mi bebé.

-No lo permitiré, tranquila. Alice y Jasper están de nuestro lado.

Todo esto no estaba pasando.

-¿y Carlisle?

-Es el primero que….-cerró sus ojos-ya sabes, Jasper fue a detenerlo…

-Pero… no entiendo… ¿Qué va mal?

-No sabremos qué es nuestro bebé, supuestamente podría ser un híbrido pero tú no te transformaste debido a él. De eso nadie sabe nada. Es peligroso.

-Todos le temen a lo desconocido…

No podía dejar de llorar, y Edward se lamentaba no poder ayudar.

-Ven, al menos podremos disfrutar esto…

Bajamos, los niños gritaban, jugaban, correteaban volando cometas. Unas parejitas recostadas sobre el pasto mirando nubes. Un futuro esperanzador.

Más lágrimas corrían vertiginosamente.

-Lo siento, lo siento-Edward tiraba de mi llevándome al auto-no sabía que te haría mal. Lo siento.

-estoy bien, quiero mirar, necesito un momento nada más.

Sonó su celular.

-Ve a atender.

Miré al sol, niños pequeños dando sus primeros pasos confiando en sus papás. Rubios, morenos, altos, querubines del Cielo.

-Bella-me rodeó con sus brazos-era Reneé. Quiere que lleve las cosas.

-No le dijiste nada verdad?

-No, ¿quieres venir?

Miré alrededor.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí, para pensar… si no te molesta.

-Te dejo el celular. Llama por lo que sea.

Despedí con la mirada al flamante Volvo plateado desde mi banquito celeste.

Una pelota de volley rodó hasta mis pies. La lancé a un niñito alto y menudo sonriente.

Suspiré. No iba a permitir que nada ni nadie me quite la gracia de ser mamá, y de que Edward sea padre del bebé más afortunado del mundo. Limpié mis mejillas y contemplé a una joven pareja que paseaba en el cochecito a un recién nacido.

Mi mano vibró.

-Te amo-era Edward. Un texto.


	19. Chapter 20

_ Big girls don't cry (Fergie)_

* * *

El sol estaba oculto bajo las oscuras tonalidades del atardecer, Año Nuevo… Sin festejos. Pero tenía a mi bebé y mi amor.

Debo decir que cuando estaba en marcha el Volvo de Edward, podría jurar que algo se movía dentro mio, tal vez le gustaba la velocidad al bebé, cómo a su papá. Fantaseé con la idea, al menos así Edward me vería sonreír creyéndome de una vez por todas.

-No sé cómo consigues estar de buenas, deberías odiarme…

Intenté calmarme, ya sabía cual era la forma… Respiré, esperé a que él se desahogara, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad sin destilar nada de rencor o angustia.

-Es que estoy feliz, tengo todo lo que quiero… No podría pedir más. Te tengo a ti… y ahora mi amor se multiplicó, también puedo tener a mi, nuestro… bebé.

-Pero mi familia… Bella, de saber que ellos reaccionarían así… Te arruiné nuestro primer año nuevo juntos.

-Pero tú no piensas como ellos, me apoyaste… aun sabiendo que tal vez tu familia tenga razón. Y no lo niegues, Alice tuvo una visión sobre esto, no lo dijo para no ilusionarme.

Adiviné. No quitó los ojos de la carretera.

-Edward, ¿Dónde vamos?

-A casa…-trató de sonreírme, de no conocerlo tan bien diría que fue genuina pero no era así-nuestra casa…

Callé por un momento, debía aclarar unas cosas… que yo sepa no teníamos casa propia, ni nada, nunca pensé que nos casaríamos en Italia, Verona… esos recuerdos… mis mejillas ardieron, ni mucho menos que seríamos papás tan… pronto.

-Llegamos-me quitó de mis pensamientos demasiado rápido.

Una bonita casa de frente blanco de dos pisos estaba frente a mis ojos. El techo era de un color azul negro, un camino de adoquines acompañado de flores silvestres indicaban la puerta de color caoba barnizada. Era muy linda. Una de las únicas de la cuadra. O eso vi, porque como todo estaba a oscuras, de no ser por las luces de esta casa… nuestra casa…

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Desde cuando esto es nuesss…troo?-apenas lo dije, estaba realmente sorprendida.

Tomó mi mano llevándome al umbral, me alzó en brazos con mucho cuidado sin sacarme la vista de encima.

-Solo por si acaso…-no podía verle pero su voz baja y dulce chocaba contra mi corazón-ya sabes… todo podía pasar.

-Ya lo tenías planeado-deduje.

-Vamos arriba, quiero que veas algo, con unos cambios…-abrí una puerta pequeña de cerezo-¿Además de leer mentes eres brujo ahora?

-Iba a ser una habitación de huéspedes… pero puede ser la habitación de nuestro bebé-una de mis manos bajó a acariciar mi inexistente bulto-o si no… Nos mudamos a algo más acogedor, más para estas condiciones…

-Edward… está perfecto, no me quiero ir de aquí.

-Te preparé la cena, digo… si no quieres ir a la casa de Reneé, pero aun estamos a tiempo.

No quería ir, mamá se daría cuenta de que algo andaba mal conmigo, esto era algo entre Edward y yo, no debíamos agobiar a los demás. Ya era suficiente. Mi estómago rugió contestando.

-De verdad, lo siento Bella. No me gusta hacerte pasar por esto. Es injusto, estoy haciendo todo mal, un error tras otro.

Pudo dejar de lamentarse en la cena, pero no desaprovechó la oportunidad cuando le di ocasión. Incluyendo una caja de bombones y una torta helada… hasta jugamos por adelantado, comiendo una uva por cada deseo por cumplir augurando el nuevo comienzo, haciendo a nuestra manera la tradición española de comer una uva por cada campanada hasta dar las doce del reloj.

-Si sigues así me voy a enfadar, cariño-murmuré abrazada a él en la cama matrimonial de nuestra habitación-en minutos será otro año, ¿nunca escuchaste el dicho _Año nuevo, vida nueva_**_?_**

Resopló.

-Déjame pedirte perdón.

Necesitaba que se calle, así que trabé mi boca con la suya. Su contacto erizó mi piel desde mi corazón hasta mi espalda.

-¿Quieres verme enojada Edward?

No se rió. Le embarré la cara con un poco de helado de chocolate, claro… así tenía la excusa de limpiarle luego sus labios hermosos.

No se qué pasó, pero el helado terminó en la mesita de luz, y yo enredada con las sábanas color vainilla sobre el pecho de Edward. Sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo al igual que mis brazos alrededor de su cuello blanco invierno. Su aliento acariciaba mi cuello haciéndome estremecer.

De golpe, sin pensarlo, me aparté de él muy rápido, me abollé retorciéndome entre las almohadas rojo borgoña.

-Bella… ¿Qué tienes?-me urgió acercándose a mi.

No podía hablar, casi no lo escuchaba, me dolía demasiado la panza, unas punzadas iban y venían haciéndome imposible estar derecha.

Tenía frío, mucho frío y la piel de Edward era helada, me hacía peor.

-Necesi-to ir al ba-ño-grazné con la voz seca.

Edward me cargó en brazos, el baño estaba a unos pasos de la cama, caminó lo más rápido que pudo con cautela, cada sacudida que daba empeoraban lo que sea que me estaba pasando.

-Vete afuera.

Hizo caso omiso a mi pedido, estuvo sentado a mi lado cuando apenas podía permanecer sentada en el suelo frío de cerámicas blancas del tocador.

Sus ojos estaban desencajados de la pena y agonía. Estaba tan asustado como yo. _Que no sea nada con el bebé-_imploré.

Comencé a toser violentamente, Edward sostuvo mi rostro apartándome el pelo para que pueda respirar. Cerré los ojos, estaba avergonzada y asqueada.

-¡Bella!-gritó Edward cuando levanté la vista.

Refregué el dorso de mi mano sobre mi boca.

_No puede ser… ¿Qué tengo?_De mis ojos manaban lágrimas una tras otra sin cesar. Miré mi mano roja, había vomitado sangre.

Edward me alzó llevándome a la cama, no sin antes lavarme el rostro y mojarme con agua tibia. No me odiaba ni se sentía repugnado sobre lo que vio de mi.

-¿Qué tengo cariño?-inquirí triste recostándome en su pecho.

Edward apagó el celular que sonaba, quizás ya eran las 00:00 del nuevo día, el nuevo año…

-No lo sé-estaba demasiado triste, sus ojos brillaban de pena. Besó mi frente deslizando sus dedos por mis lágrimas. Quiso bajar sus labios a los míos pero yo no le dejé.

-Soy un asco Edward, no me beses.

Su boca estuvo encima de la mía llena de dulzura buscando su propio camino, no pude negarme y saboreé la sal de mi llanto.

-Llama a Carlisle, el debe de saber esto-sugerí.

-Sólo por ti. Y por el bebé. No dejaré que les pase nada.

Justo cuando estaba calmándose, me puse en pie para levantar unos acolchados, el mareo volvió y no llegué al baño. Una gran mancha color vino esparcida contra el piso blanco dejaba sus huellas. Caí apoyándome en la palma de mis manos.

-Es-toy-bi…en-tartamudeé.

Edward palideció queriendo llorando sin derramar gotas de sus ojos.


	20. Chapter 21

Cada día me sentía diferente, podía pasar de las nauseas a llegar a estar normal, del frío al calor. No podía hacerle entender a Edward que no estaba mala ni enojada con él, por mas que lo intentara terminaba fracasando, claro… mis fuertes dolores eran imposibles de negar, pero después de eso, tenía todo para estar agradecida a la vida.

Extrañaba mucho ver a mi mamá, tenía algunas dudas sobre el embarazo que me hubiese gustado discutirlas con ella pero apenas podía moverme en la casa sin que Edward se preocupe.

Aproveché un día en que él fue a comprar unas cosas para mí, y seguramente se internaría en alguna que otra juguetería para traer regalos, ya no sabía donde colocar tantos adornos y muebles, Edward estaba realmente entusiasmado con el bebé como yo, tenía una excusa para encontrarme con Alice, necesitaba saber que ocurría en verdad.

Llamé, no contestaba. ¿Me estaba esquivando? ¿No era que ella estaba de nuestro lado? Una angustia se apoderó de mí al clarificarse en mi mente la idea de que por mi culpa la familia Cullen se esté desintegrando en dos bandos, bandos donde no había ganadores ni tampoco empate.

Busqué unas galletitas saladas y me senté en el sofá a hacer zapping esperando la bendita respuesta de mi cuñada y, una de mis mejores amigas.

_Bella, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Me tienen de pies y manos aquí, literalmente… "Glamour's Shop". No hay moros en la costa._

¿Iba o no iba? Ese lugar donde me citaba era el café del local de ropa de Alice, de seguro estaría inspeccionando como iba todo allí.

Me calcé un abrigo grueso por si acaso, y salí. Confiaba en que Edward se tardaría bastante, después de todo, hacía menos de unos diez minutos que se marchó.

La noche anterior había caído una lluvia en Forks, como de costumbre, y el viento asentaba más aun el clima nórdico de Norteamérica.

Alice me abrazó hablándole a mi panza… bueno al bebé.

Fue lindo entablar relación con alguien además de Edward, ya me estaba volviendo un poquito loca.

-Alice, ¿estará a salvo este secreto?-pregunté tomando asiento.

Se quitó su tapado rojo entallado al cuerpo, y luego sus guantes de seda.

-Eso espero… El que podría llegar a saberlo es Edward, pero como no tengo contacto con él fue por esto mismo.-pidió un café para mi, cierto… ellos no comen.-Wow… Bella, esa criaturita si que está creciendo…

Acaricie el pequeño bulto con deleite.

-Ya, bueno… Carlisle en verdad está apenado por el… este, incidente, y llama a Edward varias veces al día pero nada…

-No atiende a nadie, es que cuando estamos en casa, apaga el móvil. Lo siento Alice.

Sacudió su cabeza negando con un gesto.

-Y tú… ¿Qué tal te sientes?

Sorbí lo último de mi café lentamente.

-Pues… embarazada y culpable.

Le expliqué todo y comprendió un tanto triste. Era una situación compleja.

-Bueno, allá no es que hayan cambiado los aires, Esme está preocupada pero apoya a Carlisle, quien intenta averiguar alguna forma para que… ambos estén a salvo.-miró su reloj de mano favorito, el que le había regalado Jasper para su aniversario-Bella… se nos pasó volando el tiempo.

No quería que se vaya, pero era cierto. No había que dejar sospechas si queríamos mantener estos encuentros clandestinos.

-Te lo debía-aclaró depositando en mis manos color nieve una bolsita amarilla.-estuvo guardada en casa desde hace un tiempo.

¡Alice había tenido una visión! Lo sabía… ¡Y no me lo había dicho! Era el colmo…

Me tranquilizó diciendo que era por seguridad, era mejor confiar en ella.

Apenas llegué a casa, guardé en el pequeño roperito blanco el conjunto que me regaló Alice, un enterito a cuadros en verde y naranja. Ni siquiera una pista sobre el sexo del bebé. Alice… ella sabía que prefería mantener la sorpresa en vilo hasta el día del nacimiento, sea niño o niña, mientras esté sano.

Hacía frío, así que subí un poco la calefacción.

No sé como se las arregló Edward para cruzar la puerta con ambas manos llenas de bolsos enormes.

Levantó la mesa rápidamente, cocinó pasta lo cual me recordó a nuestra estadía en Verona… mientras yo subí las bolsas a la habitación de nuestro bebito.

El ya me esperaba acostado en la cama, era tan hermoso… fui al tocador para colocarme mi pijama nuevo (entre los quinientos regalos del bebé, había algunos para mi, como el camisón maternal celeste claro que me iba a poner).

Me envolvió en sus brazos y miramos una película. Me dolió mentirle sobre mi día, _Nada importante amor, mensajes con las chicas…_

Su piel estaba tan fría que me costaba mantener el contacto cercano. Mis dientes castañeaban, y dentro de mí sentía unos sacudones que me alteraron.

-¿Amor?

-Nos-sse-q-que-me… passs-sa.-tartamudeé.

Me llevó en brazos al baño, se movía como un loco, todo mecánicamente. Estábamos desesperados, y no, no llamaríamos a Carlisle, ya sabíamos cual era su "medicina".

Preparó la tina, me metió en ella con cuidado. No quería, estaba temblando.

-Eddd-dwardd… No.

El me consolaba con lágrimas que no alcanzaban a brotar de sus ojos dorados. El dolor lo consumía.

-Tienes fiebre, amor. Lo siento… pero te sentirás mejor en un rato.

-El agua esta…. Hee-laaa-daa.

-Es que tu piel esta ardiendo amor, no pienses en ella. Deja tu mente en blanco, por favor… inténtalo.

¿Fuego? Si yo sentía solamente frío correr por mis venas… ¿Fuego o hielo? ¡Que alguien me explique que mi bebé estará bien! ¿Por qué mi voz se secaba y mi garganta pedía a gritos algo que no descifraba?

-No te vayassssss-musité viendo que se ponía en pie en dirección a la puerta.

Se sentó en el piso junto a mi, hablándome, cantándome, hacía lo que sea con tal de verme mejor, pero me era imposible olvidar el hielo que helaba mi piel punzando mi panza… por el bebé.


	21. Chapter 22

_Our kind of love (Lady Andebellum)_

Ya me estaba haciendo a la idea, estos dos meses me ayudaban a caer en la cuenta de que dentro mío algo estaba creciendo, un mini Edward o una niñita… mi vientre parecía mas voluptuoso y redondeado con cada día que pasaba. Mamá regresó a su casa con Phil, supongo que así deberían de ser las cosas, tal como estaban antes de todo, y eso nos facilitaba el echo de no tener que dar explicaciones sobre mi embarazo acelerado… crecía tan de golpe… hasta llegamos a pensar, a Edward se le ocurrió el disparate de que sean mas de un bebé. No, no puede ser, eso me aterraba, apenas podía concebir la idea de que iba a ser… madre. Y a este ritmo, no creo que se cumpla la regla de los nueve meses.

-¿En que piensas amor?

Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y me despabiló su voz baja y algo bullido acariciaba mi cara.

-Cariño… que tierno-dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos-gracias, que bonito esta, le voy a llamar… mmm… Emmett.

Frunció el ceño de una manera graciosa, no me dejó explicarme, sus labios susurraban sobre los míos sin tener ganas de despegarse de allí.

-¿Emmett?

-ya sabes… es que el osito es marrón, y Emmett me recuerda a un oso.

Ambos reímos a la vez, el tiró de mi con ternura y nos levantamos del alfombrado.

-Pues… manos a la obra-murmuró una vez que volvió del garaje con unas cuantas latas de pintura en sus manos.

-De verdad que estas loco, amor-ayudé a dejar las cosas en la pieza del bebé.

Ni que se piense que él iba a hacer todo el trabajo, no estaba inválida, sería mi venganza…

-No Bella, no Isabella Marie Swan de Cullen… Noooooo-chilló mi hermoso esposo cuando tomé unos pinceles llenos de pintura-Bella…

-Ups…-sonreí pintándole un poquito su rostro perfecto de pintura azul.

-Esto no se queda así…

Me tomó en brazos con cuidado, y me besó con las mejillas teñidas de azul. Fue divertido.

-Mi linda pitufina-bromeó, era verdad, ahora estábamos hechos dos pitufos manchados de pintura.

La habitación quedo preciosa, yo limpié el desastre que hicimos y el colocaba de nuevo los muebles en su sitio, el moisés de madera clara quedó en centro en dirección a la ventana, la cuna en una esquina, el ropero blanco junto a ella, ya encontraríamos lugar para los juguetes, Edward hizo del dormitorio una mini juguetería muy alegre por sus colores, el techo de un azul intenso, las paredes de un verde agua hasta la mitad ya que alrededor de todo el cuarto había un camino de machimbre, dándole un estilo country y sencillo, y el piso era suave… una alfombra con estampado de un rompecabezas cubría cada recoveco libre.

-Estoy…muerto-dijo simulando hablar entrecortadamente-no sé como lo haría un humano…

-Edward, no exageres, yo soy la que lleva la carga al hombro.

Terminó de meter un baúl rojo a lunares multicolores, pesado… según el pero debería de creerle, ya que lleno de muñecos, peluches, dados, osos gigantes, el sueño de un niño echo realidad.

-Yo quiero este-pedí tomando un conejo de mejillas rosadas-por fa…

Abracé fuerte al peluche, y lo acerqué a mi panza.

-Cuando nazcas será tuyo bebé…-canturreé despacio.

-Bien… me voy a enojar si sigues así amorcito.

Le miré perpleja. El comenzó a reír sin disimulo.

-¿Qué pasa?

Alisó las marcas de tensión dibujadas en mi frente.

-Ya no me das importancia, amor, primero que le pones Emmett al oso, y ahora… me reemplazas por un conejo…

Le pegué sin fuerza sobre su pecho, me había asustado.

-Sabes que al único que amo es a ti.

No podía dejar de mirar una de las esquinas del cuarto que espaciamos para más juguetes. Un enorme payaso de belfa que por poco llegaba al techo, abrazaba a otros peluches y esos puffs se veían tan cómodos, era una nube mullida hecha arco iris.

-Me rindo-dije perezosa cayendo sobre uno de los tantos almohadones del suelo. Edward ya estaba a mi lado, estrechándome contra su costado, su rostro bajaba a mi abdomen así el podía darle besos como ya se hizo su costumbre.

-Bebita… mira… serás la más consentida de todas, bonita…

-¿Quieres que sea niña?

-No importa que sea mientras nazca bien… y tu y el o ella estén a salvo, si no moriría Bella, no sabes lo que pase… ese calvario cuando no te encontraba, y no había señales de que estés viva… No Bella, no puedo ni imaginarlo.

-Calla, no pienses mas eso… nada malo pasará, no permitiré que le pase algo a nuestro bebé.

-Deberías pensar también en ti cariño.

-El es mas importante… es lo que vale-dije firmemente, temiendo por la salud del bebé, esos síntomas que siempre amenazaban complicar todo disminuían para ser más fuertes en la etapa siguiente-debemos estar preparados para todo.

Su ansias eran como las mías, intensas y repentinas, así como así, sin darme cuenta, pasó de estar con el rostro pegado a mi torso a tener su boca en la mía.

Apenas podíamos respirar, su voz sonaba entrecortada.

-Ni… se te ocurra volver a decir algo como eso…-puso dos de sus dedos sobre mis labios impidiéndome hablar-eres mi vida, y lo sabes.

Mi estómago rugió de improvisto, al menos, eso quitó un poco la tensión de nuestra charla, cómo quisiera que volvamos a tener conversaciones tranquilas, sin miedo de nada… normales… ojala todo cambie cuando me haya convertido.

-¿Tienes hambre amor?

-Algo… mira la hora… se nos fue la tarde en la habitación de la criatura.

-¿Qué quieres que te cocine?

Me retorcí entre los osos, para levantarme, pero el no me dejó.

-Mmm…

-Te quedas aquí, no te muevas, te ves hermosa allí.

-¿Dónde vas?

Ya no estaba en la habitación, en menos de un respiro estuvo frente a mi tomándome una foto entre mis amigos suaves.

-Que bonita… mi esposa con nuestro bebé y nuestros… amigos de belfa.

Le miré feliz, odiaba las fotos pero no me podía negar cada vez que me daba su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita.

-¿A quién llamas?-pregunté cuando se recostó otra vez a mi lado.

-Me gane una cena gratis, es todo.-sonó divertido-Un momento cariño…

Apoyé mi cara en su pecho y jugué perdida con el conejito.

-Todo listo. ¿Qué me decías?

-Que como quieres llamar al bebé, Edward.

-Mmm… Bella…

-No. Sigues convencido que será niña-espeté.

-Si es niña, una versión miniatura tuya… pues haber… Me gusta Renesmee, como se te ocurrió a ti, la mezcla de Esme y Reneé.

Se había acordado, si que era un amor.

-¿Y si es niño?-ahora era él.

-Edward.

-Oh…-suspiró-no me queda de otra… pero hay otros nombres bonitos…

-Amor, me gusta Edward pero si no te agrada… Collin.

-Ya arreglaremos eso…. Después de todo, será mi hija, niña, mi Renesmee.

Chasqueé con la lengua.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo te ganaste una cena gratis?

Vaciló un momento sacando de mis manos al peluche, y después de todo yo era la infantil… Já.

-Haber conejito, me parece que tengo aquí a una pinocha hermosa-le hablaba al animal de juguete sin prestarme atención-Pues… un pajarito me contó que mi linda esposa y su cuñada, por lo cierto mi hermana favorita… mantuvieron reuniones en secreto.

No supe que decir, ruborizada, esquivé mi respuesta perdiéndome en el azul noche del techo donde Edward colocó una constelación entera brillante flour en la oscuridad.


End file.
